VMars de retour sur Neptune
by shakamar
Summary: Après la mort de Lilly, Veronica décide de changer de lycée. Mais que faire quand lors d'une enquête on se retrouve confronter à son passé et surtout à celui qu'on aime?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch I Le Retour**

_V voix off: " Neptune High, me revoilà!"_  
Une jeune fille, blonde, les cheveux courts sortit de sa Lebaron. Elle réajusta sur son épaule gauche son sac, referma sa voiture à clé et se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui s'offrait à elle. Elle entra dans la cour et s'arrêta net, un petit groupe d'élèves s'étaient regroupé autour du mât du lycée. Elle s'avança rapidement, sortit un petit couteau et détacha un jeun homme noir du mât.  
-Circulez les pirates, y a rien à voir!

Après l'avoir détaché, elle partit. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas encore remerciée qu'elle était déjà dans le hall principal. Elle s'arrêta au milieu.

_"C'est bizarre, ça fait un an que je suis partis et rien n'a changé."_  
Son regard fut attiré par une plaque commémorative: "Pour toujours, à notre ange, Lilly Kane"

**FLASH-BACK  
Un an plus tôt. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Duncan avait quitté Veronica. Elle était toujours la meilleure amie de Lily mais depuis quelques temps, elle ressentait qu'un malheur allait se produire. Quand son père , Keith Mars, shérif de la ville de Neptune avait été appelé à la résidence des Kane, il était en train de discuter avec sa fille sur le chemin de leur maison. Keith accompagné de Veronica se présenta chez les Kane où un tragique accident avait eu lieu. Veronica qui était restée dans la voiture descendit après s'être aperçut que ni Duncan ni Lilly venait la trouver. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Duncan en transe incapable de bouger ou de parler, les pompiers et le légiste autour de la piscine. Veronica courra pour voir ce qui se passait, et là, elle s'écroula. Sa meilleure amie, Lilly Kane était allongée sur le bord de la piscine, la tête en sang.  
FIN FLASH-BACK **

- Pousse-toi tu gênes!  
Veronica sortit de ses pensées en entendant qu'on criait. Elle se retourna, mais plus personne n'était dans le hall, elle comprit que les cours avaient commencés. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du proviseur adjoint, Mr Clemmons. Elle frappa donc et Mr Clemmons la laissa entrer.  
- Bonjour Mlle Mars, content de vous revoir.  
- Moi de même Mr C. Bon pour commencer, je suis revenue à Neptune High parce que vos avez engagé mon père pour l'affaire qui nos concernent. Je ne suis pas revenue par plaisir, croyez-moi. Donc comme c'est moi que mon père chargé d'enquêter, je ne veux pas être collée ou participer à des clubs ou autres. C'est bien entendu?  
- Oui Mlle Mars, mais votre enquête consistera à savoir pourquoi plusieurs élèves ont disparu. Leurs parents s'inquiètent et la dernière fois qu'ils les ont vu, c'était pour aller au lycée. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un procès!  
- Vous savez quelle réputation j'ai ici ?  
- Oui et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vous. Vous êtes brillante, maligne et vous ne vous laissez pas faire. Tous les atouts pour un grand détective.  
- Merci, bon je crois que je vais commencer. Quel est mon emploi du temps? demanda V avant de s'en aller.

Mr Clemmons lui tendit une feuille en plus de son emploi du temps.  
_V voix off: "Bon commençons. 10h, ah, je dois aller en maths. Let's go Veronica!"_  
Elle entra dans sa classe, se dirigea vers le bureau du prof:  
- Bonjour Mlle... Mars?  
Au nom, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent. Les têtes se tourna vers la nouvelle venue.  
- Oui, je suis désolé de perturber le cours mais je suis nouvelle ici. Fit-elle en regardant certains visages qui lui étaient familiers.  
- Bien allez vous asseoir à côté de Mr... Fennel!  
Veronica traversa l'allée qui la séparait de sa table mais fut interrompue par un bras d'homme.  
- Tiens tiens, une nouvelle hein? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus mettre les pieds ici?  
- Duncan, sache que je fais ce que je veux. Si je reviens je le ferais. Mais non attends, je suis déjà de retour!  
Duncan la lâcha ne sachant plus quoi dire et elle put s'asseoir à côté de Mr Fennel.

-Salut, merci pour tout à l'heure.  
-De rien, de toute façon, ici ce sont tous des crétins!  
-Comment tu le sais? Je croyais que tu étais nouvelle?  
-L'année dernière, j'ai décidé de partir de ce lycée, je suis donc allé à Pan High mais c'est plus près de chez moi donc me revoilà! mentit Veronica.  
-OK, en tout cas merci, je m'appelle Wallace.  
- De rien Wallace. Dit-elle avant de se aire remarquer par la prof.  
-Mlle Mars, ce n'est pas parce que vos résultats de l'année précédente dans ma matière sont excellents qu'il faut que vous discutiez pendant le cours. Allez au tableau et résolvez cette équation.  
Veronica se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau sous les yeux ébahis de Wallace. S'en apercevant, Veronica lui tira la langue comme une enfant et se sourirent. En passant à côté de Duncan, elle se ressaisit et lui lança un regard noir.  
_V : Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi mon ex m'en veux? Et bien c'est simple, j'ai choisis mon père et le peu de vie sociale que j'avais._  
**FLASH-BACK  
Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que l'enquête de Lilly Kane piétinait. Bien qu'il y eu un nouveau shérif en ville, Don Lamb, la popularité de Veronica avait baissé et ça en un rien de temps. En effet, son père pendant ses fonctions avait accusé la famille Kane d'avoir caché des preuves sur la mort de leur fille. Depuis cette accusation -fondée-, la vie sociale de Veronica et de son père était aussi vide que la gamelle de Backup ayant une grosse faim. La mère de V était partit sans aucunes nouvelles, son père avait été viré, V n'avait plus d'amis parmi le groupe très fermé des 09rs. Duncan et ses amis n'avaient pas particulièrement aimé qu'elle se pointe à la fête d'hiver de Shelley Pomroy. Si seulement elle n'y était pas allée, elle ne se serait pas fait volée.  
FIN FLASH-BACK**

_V : Tenez vous bien parce que Veronica Mars est de retour et qu'elle a bien changé!_  
V écrivit le résultat du problème. Quand elle eu finit, la sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde sortit pour aller déjeuner.  
-Hé V, tu veux manger avec moi ? lui lança Wallace en la rattrapant dans le couloir.  
-Ouais, ok, je te retrouve dehors, il faut d'abord que 'aille voir quelqu'un. Dit-elle avant d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles.  
-OK!  
V s'approcha des lavabos mais se retourna en entendant quelqu'un parler.  
-Il y a quelqu'un? demanda la petite voix  
-Euh oui, je suis Veronica Mars. Je peux t'aider?  
-Je ne crois pas. répondit la jeune fille qui venait de sortir. A moins que tu puisse retrouver mon ordinateur portable?  
-Je crois oui. Dis-moi juste quand et où l'as-tu vu la dernière fois. Demanda V sérieusement.  
-Non mais je rigolais, au fait je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse. Je suis Mac.  
-Mais Mac, je ne rigolais pas quand je te disais que je pouvais le retrouver ton ordi.  
-Et bien dans ce cas, d'accord! Et elle s'en alla contente laissant V seule dans les toilettes.  
_V v. off: Bon en plus de mon enquête officielle, j'en ai une autre. Il faut vraiment que je fasse comme __à Pan High, faire payer mes services. C'est pas tout mais je bosse là!_  
Elle prit son téléphone et appela son père. Elle lui demanda quels étaient les antécédents des victimes. Après la conversation père/fille habituelle, elle raccrocha et décida d'aller manger. Après avoir hésité entre les différents menus, elle alla vers Wallace qui lui faisait signe depuis 5 minutes sous les regards noirs des 09ers.  
_V : La nouvelle de ma venue est allé vite à ce queue vois. Merci les fils de riches._

- Comment ose t-elle revenir ici après tout ce qui s'est passé, mon pauvre Duncan tu dois pas être ravi? Minauda Madison, la peste du lycée.  
- Eh doucement ma douce, tu appartiens à Dick, alors oublie DK et viens plutôt faire un bisou à ton cher Dick. Lâcha Dick en prenant Madison qui se débattait avant de partir avec ses amies. Elle m'adore!  
- Je crois plutôt qu'elle en a marre de toi mon pauvre Dick. Se moqua Logan qui venait juste d'arriver.  
- Ah marrant Logan, mais figure toi que j'ai une blague à te raconter. Lui lança Dick.  
- Et laquelle ? Demanda Logan en mangeant une part de pizza.  
- Devine qui est de retour parmi nous ? Logan haussa les épaules. Et bien Veronica Mars!  
- Quoi? Elle est bien bonne celle-là et où tu l'a eue?  
- Derrière toi! Lâcha Duncan d'une voix sinistre.  
Logan se retourna et la vit. Veronica Mars, cette petite blonde qui sentait les marshmallows et les promesses était revenue. Et elle souriait, avec ce… nouveau.  
_L.: « Moi qui pensait ne plus la revoir après ce qui s'était passé. Mais il faut croire qu'elle est plus forte que ce qu'elle en a l'air. Elle m'a manquée. »_

Logan regardait depuis quelques temps déjà V, quand il s'aperçut qu'il était pris sur le fait. Wallace venait tout juste de le montrer du doigt à V, qui se retourna en souriant mais son sourire disparut en voyant qui la regardait.  
Elle se leva d'un bond et partit en direction des toilettes. Wallace la suivit. Logan retourna à la conversation des 09ers en s'en voulant.

Wallace eu du mal à rattraper V, il l'a rejoignit dans les toilettes des filles.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, qui lui tournait le dos.  
- Rien. Repondit-elle dans un souffle.  
- Arrête! Ne joue pas à ça, j'ai vu comment il te regardait. Comment tu as envoyé balladé Duncan ce matin, il ya quelque chose qui s'est passé dans ce bahut et je doute que tu sois revenue par plaisir. Débita Wallace en regardant V dans les yeux.  
- D'accord dit-elle, tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie ? Très bien, viens me voir après le bahut à mon boulot, je t'expliquerai.  
- Ok lui répondit Wallace. Je passerai te voir après les cours. Dis-moi juste où tu travaille.

Après qu'elle lui ait donné son adresse, Wallace sortit des toilettes et alla à son entrainement de basket. Veronica quant à elle, se dirigea en salle d'informatique. Elle s'assit à l'un des postes et commença des recherches pour son enquête. Elle remarqua tout d'abord que les victimes disparues étaient tous des gosses de riches.  
_V.: « encore un méchant qui enlève les riches pour une super rançon et pour mon plus grand plaisir. Peut-être n'est-il pas si méchant que ça en fin de compte. Je rigole! »_

V fut interrompue par un petit toussotement qui l'a fit sursauter.  
- Désolé de t'avoir fais peur avoua Mac, j'ai croisé ton copain tout à l'heure qui m'a dit que tu serai là. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Excuse-moi dit-elle avant de partir.  
- Attends Mac, tu viens pour ton ordi ? Mac acquiessa. Passe chez moi tout à l'heure. Je prendrai tous les renseignements nécessaire ok ? Tu pourras voir tout le talent de Miss Mars en action! Fit-elle en levant les bras telle une magicienne .  
- je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde alors. Rigola-t-elle avant de partir. A tout à l'heure.  
Veronica était plus joyeuse qu'avant. Le fait de l'avoir vu et de savoir qu'il l'avait remarqué l'avait chamboulée.  
_V.: « Pourquoi je me met dans un état pareil? C'est lui après tout qui m'a fait devenir celle que je suis. Je n'ai pas le droit de baisser ma garde. Il faut que je grade ma carapace. Il le faut, je n'ai pas le choix. »_

_L_a sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours retentit et V vit sur son emploi du temps qu'elle faisait partie du journal du lycée: le Neptune Navigator.  
_V.: « Merci mister C, l'enquête sera plus chère… »_  
Les élèves commencerent à entrer, parmi eux, Duncan, Meg, Dick et Logan.  
_« …Et ma vie encore pire! »_

Quand ils la virent assise devant un ordinateur, ils ne purent s'empêcher de faire des commentaires. Tous sauf Meg, qui alla la voir.  
- Salut Veronica, comment tu vas ? Commença-t-elle. Ca faisait long…  
-Oui Meg, ça fait longtemps, mais je suis un peu étonnée que tu viennes me parler. Faut dire que la dernière fois qu'on s'est adressé la parole, toi et les autres filles m'aviez volé mes vêtements. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est presque oublié! Fit-elle en voyant que Meg n'était pas à l'aise. Excuse-moi, mais là faut que j'accomplisse ma corvée d'être avec vous.  
V se leva et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle sans accorder le moindre regard aux 09ers, elle se risqua à voir Logan malgrès ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Lui aussi la regardait avec un petit sourire.  
- Eh mec tu vas bien ?  
- Hein lui lança Logan. Oui ça va, j'étais en train de me dire que V….. il fut interrompu par Mlle Dent, la prof de journalisme.  
- bonjour, bon on va commencer par former des binômes pour les interviews et reportages du trimestre. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui sait faire des photos? Mlle Dent vit une main se lever au fond de la classe. Bien! Vous serez avec Mr Echolls!  
- Quoi ? Veronica s'était levée d'un bond en entendant ce nom. Non désolé, mais je ne veux vraiment pas faire équipe avec lui.  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Répondit Mlle Dent avant de former le binôme suivant.  
Logan s'approcha d'elle mais le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait le dissuada d'avancer plus. Il retourna donc s'asseoir à sa place. Veronica se mit devant son ordi et continua ses recherches, jusqu'à la fin du cours.  
Après la fin des cours, Veronica se dépêcha de sortir, elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire en peu de temps. Elle monta dans sa voiture et passa devant les 09ers. Son regard s'arrêta sur Logan qui discutait avec Dick et Duncan. C e dernier fit signe à Logan que Veronica était en train de passer devant eux et se retourna. Son regard croissa celui de Veronica. Ils détournèrent la tête en même temps. Veronica ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois qu'ils se sont croisés.

**FLASH-BACK:**  
**- Mais pourquoi on devait partir de San Diego ? Caroline m'a dit qu'à Saturne il n'y avait que des gens bizarres! Se plaignit une petite blonde de 12 ans.**  
**- Ecoute Veronica, papa a été appelé pour son travail dans cette ville. Je suis sur que tu te feras de nouveaux amis ici. Répondit sa mère, Lianne.**  
**- En plus, Honey, ce n'est pas Saturne mais Neptune et les gens qui sont riches, sont toujours bizarres.**  
**- Tu sais Veronica, c'est ici que je vivais avant de rencontrer ton père. Je te parie qu'on sera heureux ici.**  
**- Bon d'accord, mais j'espère qu'il y a une équipe de foot, parce que sinon, moi je serai pas heureuse.**  
**Ils rièrent tous à la remarque de Veronica.**  
**Les premiers mois de leur installation se passèrent assez mal pour la petite Veronica, elle n'avait toujours pas d'amis. Puis un jour, alors qu'elle s'entrainait dans le parc au foot, une petite fille blonde vint la voir.**  
**- Salut, tu joues bien mais tu manques d'entrainement! Pourquoi tu ne rejoindrais pas notre équipe de foot féminin, on est les meilleurs! S'écria la fillette en bondissant partout.**  
**- D'accord repondit Ven rigolant. Au fait, je m'appelle Veronica Mars.**  
**- Et moi, c'est Lilly Kane. Et le garçon là-bas en train de lire, c'est Duncan mon petit frère. Il est très ennuyeux.**  
**Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que V et Lilly se connaissaient et déjà elles étaient les meilleures amis du monde. Un après-midi de juillet, Veronica, Lilly et Duncan marchèrent jusqu'à la residence des Kane mais furent surpris de voir un petit garçon chatain clair s'avancer vers eux.**  
**- Salut je suis nouveau à Saturne. Dit-il en serrant la main de Duncan et en regardant V.**  
**- On ne dit pas Saturne, mais Neptune. Répondit-elle devant son air étonné.**  
**-Ok, je vais vous laisser. S'enquit-il de repondre après avoir vu comment les fillettes le regardait.**  
**- Attends cria Duncan, je viens avec toi! Duncan était ravi d'avoir un nouveau copain avec qui jouer.**  
**Logan hocha la tête et ils laissèrent les deux filles seules.**  
**- Ah les garçons! S'écrièrent-elle en rigolant.**  
**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Ce petit retour en arrière s'envola dès qu'elle eut franchis les portes du boulot de son père.  
_V.: « Et oui, après que mon père se soit fait virer par le maire, on n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent et ma mère était partie. Heureusement, mon père avait son diplôme de detective et c'est tout naturellement qu'il ouvrit sa propre affaire. L'ironie de la situation, c'est que toute les affaires qu'on nous confie, sont celles des personnes qui étaient pour le renvoi de mon père. Faut dire qu'avec le shérif que l'on a, ils n'ont pas trop le choix s'ils veulent du bon boulot. Don Lamb est un vrai crétin!"_

- Coucou mon héros! Ta fille préférée est de retour! Cria Veronica à plein poumons.  
-Merci honey de me le faire savoir aussi fort. Répondit Keith en sortant de son bureau.  
-Oups, aurais-je dérangé un rendez-vous important pour que tu cache ta joie en me voyant? Demanda-t-elle en fesant sa moue habituelle.  
- Non pas un de mes rendez-vous, mais un des tiens. Fit-il en pointant Wallace du doigt, qui venait juste d'entrer. Ma fille aurait-elle des amis? S'écria-t-il en tournant sa tête vers sa progéniture.  
- Ah ah ah , papa très drôle. Venez, on va allez dans le bureau de mon cher papounet pour discuter. Leur dit-elle en les laissant entrer dans le bureau.  
- Sympa ton boulot V! fit Wallace en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face du sien.  
-Ouais je sais. leur répondit-elle en souriant


	2. Chapter 2

**CH II: UN RENOUVEAU**

Veronica sortit de sa Le Baron accompagnée de Wallace. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers Mac qui les attendait depuis quelques minutes.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda-t-elle. Je vous attends depuis des lustres!  
-désolé Mac, Wallace se faisait une beauté et tu sais comment il est quand il est question de cheveux. Plaisanta Veronica.  
- Très drôle V, mais moi je ne cède pas aux avances d'un chien! Rétorqua-t-il d'un air malicieux.  
-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien lui refuser. Fit-elle avec sa moue habituelle. Tous rirent. Le rire de Veronica retentit jusqu'aux oreilles de Logan qui se trouvait devant Veronica et ses amis pour aller en cours. Il se risqua à se retourner en entendant son rire.  
_L.: » Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire comme ça. La dernière fois c'était pour le bal de promo avec Lilly et Duncan. Elle était magnifique ce jour-là. »_  
- Eh mec qu'est-ce que tu fous? Lui lança Dick qui se trouvait devant lui.  
- Hein ?  
- Ben quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu que tu bloquais la route? Il y a Shelly qui veut se garer. Cria Dick.  
Logan se retourna pour faire face à Dick et Duncan. Il se pressa de les rejoindre. Veronica qui avait assisté à la scène fut ébahie de voir que Logan était dans la lune, lui qui d'habitude était le premier à réagir aux insinuations de Dick, ne releva pas la remarque. Quel changement!

La journée était pour Veronica un soulagement. Depuis qu'elle avait tout raconté à ses amis sur sa vie, elle s'était enfin retrouvée. Certes sa mère n'était plus là, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Son père était désormais tout pour elle. Il était son héros.  
Les semaines étaient passées entre ses révélations à ses amis et cette journée. Ils étaient désormais les meilleurs amis.  
Savoir qu'elle pouvait leur dire ce qu'elle ressentait, cela la rassura. Elle avait tissé avec Wallace un lien particulier, elle pouvait tout lui dire, il ne la jugeait pas. Lui aussi pouvait tout dire à Veronica. Ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Mac intervenait dans cette relation grâce au fait qu'elle était dans un certain sens sans rappeler Lilly. A tous les trois ils formaient une petite famille. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement.  
La sonnerie retentit. V. se dirigea vers Wallace et Mac qui l'attendaient à une table. Logan se trouvant juste derrière V, il se rapprocha d'elle lentement.  
-Salut. Lui dit ce dernier.  
-Quoi? Rugit Veronica. Tu veux encore me dire quelque chose qui pourrait me blesser? Vas-y, je m'en fous de ce que tu penses de moi!  
- Hé arrête de m'agresser, je venais juste te demander sur quel projet on pourrait bien bosser en journalisme. Lui répondit Logan avec réticence.  
-Ah oui le projet. Je l'avais oublié. J'ai déjà fait mon dossier, ne t'inquiète pas, je marquerai ton nom. Fit V en vitesse après avoir vu la tête de Logan à sa réponse.  
- Attends, tu l'as déjà donné ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
-Non mais j'allais le faire. Répondit-elle avec son petit air mutin.  
-Tu peux me le donner que je puisse au moins le lire? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main.  
-Si tu veux, mais ne met pas de saleté dessus, il faut le rendre demain. Dit-elle en lui donnant le dossier.  
-Merci V. répondit Logan en souriant.  
-De rien, mais s'il y a une seule tâche, je dévoilerais tes plus vils secrets. Lui lança-t-elle en s'approchant de son visage.  
- Si tu savais ce que je pense en ce moment, tu ne dirais pas ça. Rétorqua-t-il en se penchant vers elle.  
Un malaise s'installa entre les deux jeunes. Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser.  
-Je crois que je vais y aller. Lança V. en se dirigeant vers sa table.  
-Oui moi aussi. Salut, à plus. Fit Logan en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment principal.  
Veronica s'asseya près de Wallace qui avait vu la scène et qui avait remarqué le léger malaise finale.  
- ça va ? S'enquit-il tout de suite après qu'elle se soit assise.  
- ouais enfin …. Je crois. Je commence à me demander ce qui a changé chez Echolls. Il n'est plus le même.  
-Comment ça ?  
- Avant que je ne revienne, il était arrogant, orgueilleux, rancunier et volage. Depuis que je suis revenue, il a carrément changé de comportement envers moi.  
- Et alors? Qu'Est-ce qui te dérange? Il ne t'insulte plus si ? Parce que sinon je vais lui faire sa fête!  
- Toi ?  
- Ouais! Répondit Wallace en tapant son poing sur la table.  
-Ok, laisse moi appeler Back-up. Je crois que tu auras besoin d'un coup de main. Fit V. en rigolant.  
Ils rirent de cette remarque. Un peu plus tard, Mac se joigna à eux essoufflée.  
- Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive Q? demanda V.  
-Rien, mais j'ai couru partout en te cherchant! Dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Je crois avoir une piste concernant ton affaire V.  
-Vas-y dis-moi tout, je dois faire le tour du voisinage des 09ers ce soir. Quelle est cette info ? Chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers son amie.  
-je crois avoir trouvé un point commun aux disparitions Veronica. Lâcha Mac dans un sourire.  
- tu veux dire, à part le fait qu'ils soient tous riches, beaux et connus? Demanda Wallace avec surprise. C'est quoi leur point commun, être idiot?  
-Mais non imbécile, s'exclama Mac avec un petit sourire, c'est le fait qu'il soient tous allés au River Styx la veille de leur enlèvement.  
-Le River Styx ? Hum je crois que j'irai bien faire un tour demain. Fit-elle avec détermination. Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
- Tu ne comptes pas y aller toute seule ? Demanda Mac inquiète.  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à y aller sans moi. Protesta Wallace. Je ne pense pas qu'y aller seule soit une très bonne idée, surtout le camp des Fitzpatricks.  
-d'accord Wallace! Tu tiens à m'accompagner ? Pas de problème, mais je tiens à te prévenir que ce ne sera pas aussi marrant que de courir sur la plage avec Back-up. Sourit-elle à son ami.

De loin, Logan observait Veronica parler avec ses amis. Il fut inquiet quand il aperçut Wallace et Mac n'approuvant pas ce que disait Veronica. Il savait combien cette petite teigne pouvait être téméraire quand elle le voulait. Elle avait tellement changé depuis l'année dernière qu'elle n'en était que plus attirante. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais comment lui dire après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir après la mort de Lilly.

**FLASH-BACK:**  
**Une foule était rassemblée devant le cimetière de Neptune pour l'enterrement de Lilly Kane. Un peu à l'écart se tenait une fille et un garçon qui se disputaient.**  
**« Tu ne crois pas que ton père ait raison pour la mort de Lilly?**  
**-Si bien sur, je le crois. C'est mon père! S'exclama-t-elle**  
**- Tu es en train de salir sa mémoire, tu t'en rends compte? Rugit Logan.**  
**- Non au contraire, j'essaye de savoir pourquoi on l'a tuée! Dit-elle froidement.**  
**- Tu devras faire un choix, Veronica. Répondit-il calmement avec de la tristesse dans la voix.**  
**- Mon choix est déjà fait Logan, je pars de Neptune High, après tout ce que j'ai subi de ta part et des autres, ça ne va pas me manquer.**  
**- Viens quand même à la fête de Shelly, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amuser une dernière fois. Fit-il en lui touchant le bras.**  
**- OK, je viendrais mais après, t'inquiète, je ne ferais plus partie du paysage si flamboyant des 09ers. Répondit Veronica en s'écartant de lui. »**  
**Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner sans dire un mot.**  
**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Logan se leva peu après avoir vu Veronica s'en aller. Mais c'était sans compter sur le soutien de son ami Dick Casablanca.  
- Alors Logan, t'es d'accord? Demanda Dick en tirant son ami de ses pensées.  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Je suis désolé j'y vais dick. Tu me raconteras ça ce soir! Lui répondit Logan en se dirigeant vers le Hall.  
- Je comprends plus rien à Echolls lança Dick à la table où se trouvait Duncan, Meg, Shelly et Madison.  
- Je ne sais pas moi non plus mec! Répondit Duncan d'un air suspicieux en regardant s'en aller Logan.  
- Regardez, il a oublié son dossier. Cria Madison. Elle prit le dossier et le lut. C'est Veronica sa partenaire? Le pauvre! Rigola Madison. Les autres rirent aussi sauf Meg, qui prit le dossier des mains de Madison, qui fut contrariée.  
- Arrêtez, je vais aller lui rendre, vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympa avec elle! Cria Meg à l'intention des autres.  
Elle se dirigea elle aussi vers le Hall, à la suite de Logan. Celui-ci se retourna quand elle l'appela. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui rendit son dossier. Elle repartit d'où elle était venue. Logan se dirigea vers son casier.  
Veronica se retourna quand on cria le nom de Logan dans le couloir. Elle le vit en train de parler avec Meg Manning. Elle l'aimait bien en seconde, Meg, Lilly et elle traînaient souvent ensemble après l'entraînement des pompons girls. Elle fut étonnée un instant que Logan et Meg se parlent dans le couloir mais la surprise laissa place à la jalousie.  
_V.: « pourquoi est-ce que je serais jalouse de Meg ? Parce qu'elle parle avec Logan? Ce fils de riche qui se fout des sentiments des autres n'est rien à mes yeux! Alors arrête de le regarder, Veronica! »_  
Elle détourna la tête quand l'objet de ses pensées croisa son regard. Elle essaya de se donner bonne figure mais Wallace et Mac n'étaient pas dupes.  
- Veronica hou! Cria Mac en secouant sa main devant le visage de son amie.  
- Hein? Ah oui l'enquête…. Commença-t-elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Wallace l'entraîna dans les toilettes des filles et bloqua la porte avec l'aide de Mac.  
- Mais pourquoi on est dans les toilettes ? Je croyais qu'on devait parler de mon enquête? Dans la salle informatique? Supplia Veronica du regard.  
-Non, ton enquête peut attendre, lança Mac avec un petit sourire à Wallace. Par contre, tes amours sûrement pas.  
- De quoi vous parlez? Je n'aime personne à part Back-up bien sûr.  
- Arrête de te voiler la face V. lui répondit Wallace d'un air las. Ça crève les yeux que tu aimes Logan.  
- Quoi? Certainement pas! Je ne l'aime pas du tout et je ne l'aimerai jamais. Cria Veronica en se levant d'un bond des lavabos et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Elle heurta de plein fouet… Logan Echolls.  
- Excuse-moi Veronica, pour tout lui lança-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement, encore chamboulée de ce que venait de lui dire ses amis.  
Avant que Logan ne puisse répondre, Wallace et Mac ayant entendu ce que disait Logan, décidèrent d'agir. Ils sortirent des toilettes et se dirigèrent vers les deux jeunes gens.  
- Hue Veronica, pour demain soir tu devras le faire sans moi. Désolé. Lança Wallace devant Logan suspicieux. A plus Logan.  
- De quoi il parlait ? Demanda Logan d'un air inquiet.  
- De rien, juste une petite chose pour mon boulot. Je dois aller au River Styx demain soir pour un sondage en sociologie. Répondit-elle  
- Un sondage, hein? Je crois qu'on est ensemble pour ce cours et je ne suis pas au courant de ça. Je t'accompagne ok? Ça pourra m'aider.  
- Non, n'y pense même pas Echolls.  
- Je serai muet comme une carpe Mars, je le jure.  
- D'accord mais c'est moi qui parle. Je passerai te prendre chez toi vers 22h. Alors sois prêt.

Veronica était assise dans son canapé quand Wallace frappa.  
-Entre sale traître! Lui lança son hôte en même temps qu'un coussin.  
- Désolé mais avec Mac on doit faire un truc ensemble demain soir. Rigola Wallace.  
- Bien sûr. Répondit-elle Tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire devant Echolls, maintenant c'est lui qui m'accompagne. Il se prend pour un chevalier servant. Merci. Fit-elle en se poussant pour faire une place à son BFF.  
- De rien, mais tu pourras toujours mettre les choses au clair avec lui concernant le passé et mener ton enquête auprès de lui.  
- C'est une bonne idée, mon BFF. La meilleure de la journée. Au fait demain midi je serais avec lui pour le déjeuner pour notre dossier.

Le lendemain midi, Veronica était en train de déjeuner avec ses amis quand Logan se pointa. La table des 09ers se retourna en le voyant s'asseoir avec elle.  
- Bien le bonjour Mars et ses amis. Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de V.  
- Ouais Echolls, salut. Fit-elle en sortant le dossier de son sac. Bon commençons, l'oral se passe la semaine prochaine, nous devons expliquer notre dossier à la prof sans le lire ok ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.  
- Bien entendu. J'ai relu certains passages et les aient corrigés. Fit-il avant de mordre dans son beignet.  
- J'n'y crois pas, tu l'as vraiment lu ? Fit-elle surprise.  
- Oui ça te surprend Mars ? Mais j'ai décidé de me mettre à bosser cette année. Je veux mon diplôme. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour, que Neptune était peut-être une planète, mais que ce n'était pas le centre de l'univers. Répondit-il en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.  
Ils détournèrent leurs regards au même moment devant Mac et Wallace contents et surpris de la tournure des évènements. Ils se levèrent.  
- On va y aller V. Tu nous appelles après ta soirée, d'accord?  
- On compte sur toi! Cria Mac en se dirigeant vers le Hall, ses mèches bleues virevoltantes.  
- Elle me rappelle Lilly. Lança Logan après un silence.  
- Oui c'est vrai, elle me manque. Fit Veronica en regardant la place vide de Mac. Mais est-ce que je serais celle que je suis si elle était encore vivante? Se demanda V tout haut, que Logan la regarda.  
- Que veux-tu dire?  
- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si Lilly était toujours là, je ne serais pas partie de ce lycée, ma mère ne serait pas partie, quoique et mon père serait toujours shérif. Répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
_V. » et je ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. »_  
- Tu crois qu'on serait toujours amis si Lilly était encore là? Demanda Logan soudain triste.  
- Je ne sais pas, certainement. Tu sortais avec elle. Dit-elle amèrement.  
- Je pense que je ne serais plus avec elle depuis longtemps. Elle savait que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était impossible. Dit-il en la regardant.  
Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, mais la sonnerie retentit et Veronica se leva.  
- Je passe à 22h Echolls. Fit-elle en lui souriant.  
- Pas de problème Mars.  
Logan était chez lui, il attendait patiemment une jeune fille blonde sentant les marshmallows et les promesses. Il était 21h30 à la pendule de son salon quand il leva les yeux pour la vingtième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes. On sonna, il alla ouvrir, fit son plus beau sourire, mais son visiteur n'était pas celui qu'il attendait.  
- Alors vieux, tout seul un vendredi soir? T'inquiète pas, ton Dick est là pour te sauver la mise. Lança son ami en pénétrant dans l'entrée du jeune homme.  
- Non Dick. Pas ce sir, je pensais réviser ma …. Sociologie, on a un devoir la semaine prochaine, je veux être prêt. Répondit Logan en poussant son ami vers la porte. Va plutôt chez Duncan ou Shawn, je suis sûr qu'ils seront contents de faire la fête.  
- Duncan est plus marrant que toi en ce moment, mon pote. Mais si t'as besoin du Dick un soir pour te dégourdir alors appelle moi ok ? Demanda Dick avant de partir.  
Logan avait à peine refermé la porte, qu'on sonna de nouveau.  
- Non Dick, j'ai dis pas ce soir! Cria Logan avant de voir qui était sous le porche.  
- Bonsoir à toi aussi Echolls. Lança Veronica.  
- Heu salut, attend je prend ma veste et mes clés lui dit Logan.  
- On va prendre ma voiture, j'ai un bon système d'alarme fit-elle en montrant Back-up sur le siège arrière de sa Le Baron.  
- Bon comme tu veux, c'est toi qui commandes Mars!  
Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le River Styx. Pendant le trajet, ils ne se parlèrent pas, chacun dans ses pensées. De temps en temps, Logan jeta des coups d'oeils vers la conductrice. Cette dernière faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle savait qu'il la regardait et cela lui plaisait. Logan et Veronica mirent en même temps leur main sur le bouton de l'autoradio. Ils se regardèrent furtivement et les enlevèrent simultanément. Veronica et Logan étaient devenus tout d'un coup rouge.

**Bethany Joy Lenz - HALO**  
**One thing is clear**  
**I wear a halo**  
**I wear a halo**  
**When you look at me**  
**But standing from here**  
**You would and say so**  
**With you would be and I**  
**I just wanna love you**

Veronica se gara sur le parking en face du bar irlandais, le Rivers Styx. Ce bar était tenu par les Fitzpatricks, des immigrants irlandais du Xxème siècle, qui étaient depuis quelques années, la mafia de Neptune. Veronica ne connaissait pas les Fitzpatricks en personne mais savait que son père enquêtait sur eux. Elle avait surpris une de ses conversations avec un de ses clients. Elle en savait assez pour se méfier d'eux. Logan se détacha et commença à ouvrir sa portière quand Veronica posa sa main sur son épaule interrompant son geste.  
- Attends, je suis contente que tu sois venu finalement. Merci. Lâcha-t-elle  
- De rien, ça sert à ça les amis. Fit-il en lui tenant sa main.  
- Des amis? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.  
- Heu oui, c'Est-ce qu'on est non? Répondit-il en souriant.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, toi et tes amis m'avez fait beaucoup souffrir l'année dernière. Lui dit-elle en se renfrognant.  
- Je sais et je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Dit-il sérieusement.  
_V. » Je sais que tu es désolé, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, mais je ne veux plus souffrir comme j'ai souffert quand on m'a rejetée. »_  
- Bon je crois qu'on va y aller. Fit-elle pour toute réponse. C'est moi qui parle ok? Le prévint-elle avant de sortir de la voiture et de se diriger vers le bar.  
_L. » Je t'ai vraiment blessée l'année dernière, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point. Je serais toujours là pour toi Ronnie. Toujours. »_  
Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils interrogeaient les gars qui se trouvaient autour du bar. Logan, après quelques minutes auprès de V. s'aperçut qu'elle enquêtait sur les disparitions de Neptune High. Il fut tout d'abord surpris puis admiratif devant cette petite personne qui ne l'était pas du tout. Elle avait vraiment changé et pleine de surprises. Il l'accompagna donc dans ses recherches. Au bout de quelques temps, Veronica aperçut un homme qui l'observait depuis qu'elle était arrivée avec Logan. Il était grand, brun avec une petite moustache. Ses yeux étaient rieurs mais ivre de haine. Son regard s'éclaira en voyant que la petite blonde le regardait aussi. Elle s'approcha de lui avec raideur, elle l'avait déjà vu mais où?  
- Salut, je parie que vous êtes le propriétaire? Lança-t-elle avec un air de blonde écervelée.  
- Oui ma jolie et tu me veux quoi? Répondit-il avec un sourire pervers.  
- Je cherche juste à m'éclater avec mon copain. Fit-elle en montrant Logan. C'est un de mes amis qui m'a conseillé de venir ici, vous le connaissez, Casey Bennett? Le questionna-t-elle avec une moue.  
- Oui et je ne crois pas qu'il devrait dire où il se procure certaines choses à des emmerdeuses, qui sont de plus la fille du shérif, Keith Mars. Il fit signe à ses gorilles de prendre Veronica par derrière.  
-Ne faites pas ça. Dit-elle calmement, mon père risque de s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas rentrer dans … environ 20 minutes. Lança-t-elle à Liam.  
Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se retourner et essayer de s'échapper, Liam l'attrapa par le bras, il la plaqua ensuite sur le billard, sa main l'étranglant. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle commençait à suffoque quand Logan apparut tenant son teaser, qui était tombé de son sac. Il l'utilisa sur Liam qui, sous la douleur, relâcha immédiatement Veronica. Cette dernière et Logan se précipitèrent vers la sortie et ensuite vers la Le Baron. Ils démarrèrent en trombe. Veronica était silencieuse. Elle avait déjà vu cette homme, mais où? Cela faisait des années. Sa mère était encore là à cette époque.  
_V. » ça y est, je sais où je l'ai vu. Il était le fournisseur de ma mère. »_  
Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers Mars Investigation. Logan était surpris de ce changement d'itinéraire.  
-Où tu nous emmènes Mars? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.  
- A mon boulot, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose sur ce type, Liam Fitzpatricks. Répondit-elle rapidement.  
- Tu veux continuer à enquêter sur cette famille? Mais tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Tu as failli y rester! Cria-t-il sous la colère et l'impuissance.  
- Oui mais je suis encore en vie et au passage, je te remercie. Mais j'ai déjà failli y rester et plus d'une fois, et je suis toujours en vie. Je sais ce que je fais! Répondit-elle calmement.  
- Combien de fois? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
- Je sais plus, une vingtaine. Mais il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave.  
- Tu es bien différente de la Veronica Mars de seconde. Remarqua Logan dans un sourire pour lui-même.  
- Et à qui la faute? A cause de cette maudite fête chez Shelly Pomroy! Je n'aurais jamais dû y aller.  
- Tu étais là-bas? Je ne t'ais pas vu? Fit-il surpris.  
- On y est. Répondit-elle à la place. Elle ne voulait pas reparler de cette soirée qui l'avait complètement changée. Elle descendit de la voiture, suivit de Logan. Quand ce dernier pénétra dans le bureau du détective, il fut impressionné. Il s'était toujours imaginé que les Mars n'étaient pas des gens bien. Mais après avoir compris ce pourquoi Veronica enquêtait, son point de vue avait changé.  
_L. » Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez Shelly? Je croyais qu'elle n'était jamais venue. Quand je pense que j'aurais pu lui dire ce que je ressentais. »_  
- Logan? Tu m'écoutes? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ok ? Après je te ramène. Lui dit-elle avant de se mettre derrière son bureau. Elle surfa sur le web pour trouver des infos sur Liam.

Logan était depuis quelques temps devant son ordinateur en salle d'informatique. Il était une des personnes en cours, ce qui surpris la prof. Il releva la tête en apercevant Veronica dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté. Elle s'exécuta surprise.  
- J'ai recherché ce qui pourrait intéresser Liam en faisant ce qu'il fait avec les 09ers. Fit-il quand elle fut assise. Il lui fit voir son écran.  
- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.  
- Je n'ai pas envie que hier soir recommence. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Murmura-t-il croyant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.  
- Je t'ai dit hier soir que mon père se chargeait de l'affaire. Répondit-elle évasive.  
- Tu abandonnes? La questionna-t-il.  
- non mais c'est mon père qui se charge des preuves sur Liam et moi je dois trouver où ils sont retenus. Lui fit-elle remarquer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas obligé de poursuivre, j'ai déjà deux acolytes avec moi.  
- Qui? Wallace et Mac? Un de plus ne ferait pas de mal. Dit-il dans un sourire.  
D'accord, mais je ne te payerais pas répondit-elle dans un sourire.  
Wallace et Mac attendaient dehors, à leur place habituelle, Veronica. Ils furent agréablement surpris lorsqu'ils la virent avec Logan. Un sourire se dessina sur leur visage. Pendant le dejeuner, Veronica raconta le déroulement de la veille et se qu'elle avait trouvé. Wallace observa l'attitude de sa BFF, elle n'était nullement gênée ou intimidée devant Logan. Cela l'intriguait. D'accord, V ne laisse jamais voir ses sentiments, mais quand elle devait répondre aux remarques de Logan, elle perdait de son flegme quelques semaines plus tôt. Wallace l'avait remarqué. Il fut tiré de se réflexions quand il vit Dick et Duncan derrière Logan et Veronica.  
- Alors tu abandonnes tes amis pour eux? Lança méchament Duncan à Logan.  
- Ouais mec, que fais-tu de nos petits avantages? Remarqua Dick  
- Ecoutez, Veronica est aussi mon amie. Fit-il en se tournant vers Veronica qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle l'était aussi pour vous il y a 2 ans!  
- Elle nous a trahi! Rugit Duncan. Elle a accusé ma famille!  
- Je ne vous ais pas accusez! J'ai soutenu mon père!  
- C'est du pareil au même Ronnie! Faire ça à Lilly, et tu te disais notre amie. Cria Duncan avec violence.  
- Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler Ronnie! Tu l'as perdu quand tu as commencé à me traiter comme une paria. Tu crois qu'elle ne me manque pas? Que je me rejouis à l'idée d'aller voir sa tombe tous les jours? Fit-elle en s'approchant violemment de son ex. Ne viens pas te plaindre de ce que je suis devenue, parce que c'est grâce à toi et à tes « amis ».  
- Je ne savais pas que… commença Duncan surpris.  
- Que j'aimais Lilly comme une sœur, que je ne crois pas que se soit Abel Kountz qui l'ai tuée? Bien sûr que non, cette vie, cette fille naïve que j'étais , elle est morte le 3 décembre, elle n'existe plus! Lança-t-elle à la figure de Duncan avant de partir.  
- Pourquoi tu t'acharne sur elle comme ça? Demanda Logan en colère.  
- Et toi, pourquoi tu la defend, c'est toi qui l'a poussé à partir; repondit Duncan.  
- Justement, c'était une belle erreur de ma part! rétorqua Logan avant de partir.


	3. Chapter 3

_  
**CH III LA REVELATION**

Veronica était dans les toilettes des filles quand Mac et Wallace entrèrent. Ils s'étaient attendus à la voir pleurer, mais elle était en colère.  
- ça va ? Demanda Mac en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Comment ose t-il m'accussez? s'il savait ce que j'ai dû subir, je lui ferais payer! Répondit Veronica.  
- Je crois que tu devrais rentrer, tu n'as plus de cours. Dit Wallace, je te ramènes si tu veux.  
- Non merci mon Wallace, mais je vais rentrer seule, je vais faire un tour sur la plage et sortir mon colosse. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.  
- Si tu veux nous raconter quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Lui fit remarquer Mac en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- Je sais, vous aussi vous savez! Vous êtes mes BFF; sourit-elle.  
- Tu crois que c'est grave ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda Mac à Wallace après que Veronica soit partie.  
- Je sais pas, mais ça s'est passé l'année dernière, après la mort de Lilly. Se risqua Wallace. Ça l'a changé apparemment.  
- Oui, elle a totalement changé. Le peu que je la connaissais, elle était comme ce genre de fille, tu vois le genre pompom girls écervelée. Mais Veronica était intelligente et altruiste. Elle s'est forgée une carapace, a changé de coiffure, de vêtements, de caractère.  
- A ce point ? Demanda Wallace surpris. Mac acquiessa.  
Logan attendait en salle de journalisme que Veronica arrive. Il patienta une heure. Personne. Mac qui passait par là fut interpellée par Logan qui lui demanda où se trouvait V. Elle lui parla de la plage. Le chemin du lycée jusqu'à la plage, lui parut une éternité. Il aperçut la Le Baron garée devant et se gara à côté.  
Veronica était assise depuis deux heures sur le sable. Son regard dans le vide fixait l'océan. Des larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues, elle n'entendit pas Logan approcher. Elle se tourna pour cacher ses larmes de douleur.  
- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
- Je sais pas, j'hésite entre dévastée, triste, touchée. Enfin bon, mon quotidien quoi! Repondit-elle en le regardant.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Rien! Fit-elle  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé à la fête de Shelly?  
- Le pire, c'est que je sais pas ce qui s'est passé après que… elle ne finit pas sa phrase.  
- Après quoi? La relança Logan.  
- Rien. Je ne veux pas te le dire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce 3 décembre, c'était la fête de Shelly non?  
-Oui, le pire c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après que… . Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.  
- Après quoi ? La relança-t-il.  
- Rien. Je ne veux plus en parler. Je vais y aller je crois dit-elle. J'apprécie le fait que tu sois venu mais j'ai besoin d'être seule. Elle s'en alla le laissant seul sur la plage.  
Dans sa voiture, Veronica repensa à la violente dispute du midi, voir et entendre Duncan l'avait renforcé dans ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui. Elle n'éprouvait désormais plus rien pour lui. Quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa défense, Logan. Celui qu'elle avait détesté pendant deux ans. Elle l'avait tellement maudit que de le voir prendre sa défense face à Duncan Est-ce qui l'avait le plus perturbée. Sa voiture s'arrêta devant chez Wallace. Elle frappa et wallace vint lui ouvrit.  
- Salut, ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il inquiet après l'avoir fait entrer.  
- Oui mais j'ai envie de te dire ce qui fait que je sois moi fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami. Elle sortit son ordinateur. Je t'ai raconté à Mac et à toi, ce que je faisait à Neptune High. L'enquête de Lilly et les disparitions vous êtes au courant. Mais pour ce qui est de ma vie avant, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Confessa-t-elle à Wallace.  
- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Ce midi, j'ai parlé du 3 décembre. C'était la fête de Shelly Pomroy, plusieurs semaines après le meutre de Lilly. Mon père était comme un traitre pour ces gens-là expliqua-t-elle.  
Malgrè le fait que j'étais une paria pour eux , quelqu'un que je considérais comme un ami, une personne de confiance m'a convaincu d'y aller. J'y suis aller, et le lendemain, je me suis réveillée dans une chambre sans ma culotte, sans me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Fit-elle une boule dans la gorge.  
- Tu as été violée ? Demanda horrifié Wallace.  
- Oui, le lendemain je me suis coupée les cheveux, changée de look, forgée une carapace e quittée Neptune High pour celui de Pan High. Ce que je t'ai dit, personne ne le sait. Si tu veux en parler à Mac, pas de problème.  
- Mais pourquoi nous Veronica? Tu nous as aidé, ok, mais qui te dis qu'on est pas comme eux?  
- Je le sais et je n'ai pas enquêté pour ça. J'ai tout de suite compris que je pouvais vous faire confiance. J'avais envie de le faire, une fois dans ma vie, depuis deux ans. Il faut parfois laisser les gens entrer dans votre vie. Et puis, après qui Back-up pourra-t-il courir sur la plage? Dit-elle en sortant sur le pas de la porte.  
- Hé Veronica! Laisse Logan entrer dans ta vie aussi, il le faut. Dit-il avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa voiture.  
Elle lui fit sa moue et démarra. Elle était plus légère désormais.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH IV LES REVELATIONS**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la dispute. L'enquête sur les disparus avait considérablement avancée. Keith avait réussi en effet à trouver des preuves reliant Liam aux disparitions. C'était lui qui fournissait les drogues pour les 09ers. Mais restait à élucider le motif de leur disparition et où ils pouvaient être retenus. C'étaient désormais à V de jouer. Cette dernière devait enquêter auprès de leurs amis, les 09ers. Elle maudissait cette enquête bien qu'elle soit payée pour cela. V se présenta devant Shawn, un petit prétentieux, proche de Logan.  
- Hé Shawn! Lança-t-elle le plus naturellement possible.  
- Veronica Mars, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
- Dis-moi, tu étais avec Casey avant qu'il ne disparaisse?  
- Oui mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.  
- Pour savoir. Alors, qu'est-ce tu disais? Fit-elle  
- oui, on était ensemble avec d'autre personne et…  
-Qui ça? Qui était avec vous? Le questionna-t-elle  
- Heu, Madison, Shelly, Josh, Casey, Tom et moi. On était sur la plage à consommer ce que l'on venait d'acheter, quand une bande de gros bras vint nous voir.  
- Qui c'était?  
- Je ne sais pas. Au début on pensait que c'était les motards du bahut. Mais ce n'était pas eux, je crois que c'était ceux de Pan High. Ils nous ont menacés. Répondit Shawn.  
- Pourquoi vous ont-ils menacés? Demanda la petite blonde attentive aux paroles de Shawn.  
- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à nous, mais je crois que c'était à cause de la drogue. Le type qui nous l'a vendu avait dû la promettre à ces types. Continua Shawn.  
- Ok, et comment s'appelait ce mec? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Je sais plus, heu Zach le Crack je crois. Répondit-il.  
- merci. Si j'étais toi, je demanderais à me faire accompagner demain matin, on ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber. Lança Veronica avant de se diriger vers le cours de journalisme.  
Elle décrocha son portable et composa un numéro.  
« Allô papa, j'ai une piste. Je ne rentrerais pas avant 19h alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais rendre une petite visite à mes copains de Pan high. Bisous, je t'aime. »  
- A qui tu rends une petite visite Mars ? Demanda Logan avec un petit sourire. Il était adossé à des casiers devant la salle de journalisme.  
- A des connaissances de Pan High, J'ai gardé contact avec des copains. J'y vais tout à l'heure. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Je peux venir?  
- Non, tu ferais tâche là-bas! Les gens comme toi ne sont pas les bienvenus. Désolé. En fait non! Lâcha-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la salle.  
Les cours se passa sans encombre, Logan et Veronica étaient passés depuis quelques jours pour leur exposé. Ça les avaient rapprochés mais il y avait encore une certaine distance. La fin des cours sonna et V se dirigea vers le parking. Mac l'attendait devant sa voiture.  
- Alors Bond, on allait m'oublier? Lança la jeune fille aux mèches vertes cette fois-ci.  
- Bien sur que non Q! répondit-elle avec entrain. Quand Wallace rentre t-il de son séjour chez son père ? Demanda V  
- Je crois que c'est la semaine prochaine. Répondit son amie.  
- Il nous manque. Enfin, bon, que dirais tu d'une petite virée dans ma vie passée? Questionna la jeune détective.  
- Que ça marche! Cria Mac avec force que plusieurs personnes se retournèrent.  
- Let's go my friend! Cria V à son tour.  
Les filles roulèrent jusqu'à Pan High. V ne s'était pas aperçut que Logan la suivait derrière. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur le parking des étudiants de Pan High. Un groupe de sportifs se retournèrent sur le passage de la Le Baron.  
- Hé, c'est Vero les gars! Allons la voir! Cria le plus grand.  
V et Mac sortirent de la voiture et furent accueillis par des tas de gens.  
- Hé Vero! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Demanda le grand blond.  
- Salut DJ! Fit Veronica en lui rendant son plus beau sourire. Ça fait un bail les gars! Dit-elle après les avoir tous serré dans ses bras. Je suis venu avec une amie de Neptune high. Vous inquiétez pas, elle est un peu comme moi, en plus timide. Hein Mac?  
- Salut dit-elle timidement.  
- Hé Mac! Crièrent-ils tous en chœur.  
- Alors, raconte nous tout V. Tu sais que depuis que t'es partie, le proviseur n'ose plus mettre un pied dans les toilettes. Il a peur que quelqu'un d'autre le surprenne. Remarqua Dj  
- c'est vrai ? Je me rappelle la tête qu'il faisait! Notre proviseur est moins stressé ceci dit. DJ je pourrai te parler une minute? Demanda Veronica à son ami.  
Elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin de la foule en laissant Mac discuter avec un petit génie de l'informatique lui aussi.  
-Merci DJ, je voulais savoir si Zach le crack était toujours dans le coin? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, il traîne tous les mardis et jeudis ici. Pourquoi?  
- J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.  
- Pas de problème!  
- Tu pourrais lui demander si le 20 octobre il a vendu de la drogue à des 09ers. Tiens, j'ai leur photos. Tu lui demandera aussi s'il l'avait promis à d'autre et à qui. Je te le revaudrais DJ. Lança-t-elle dans un sourire.  
- Tu pourrais venir à la soirée d'Aaron ce soir. Amène ta copine, je crois qu'elle plaît à Bronson. Proposa-t-il.  
- ça marche. Je vous raconterais tout comme ça. Accepta-t-elle.  
V se dirigea vers Mac et sa voiture. Au loin, elle aperçut un SUV jaune démarrer.  
_V. : » Il m'espionne ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive en ce moment? »_

- Eh Mac, on nous invite à une petite fête de Pan High ce soir, ça te dis? Demanda Veronica.  
- Bien sur. Lança la petite brune.  
- A ce soir V et Mac! Lança DJ en les voyant partir.

**Dans la voiture de Veronica.**  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es réticente à Neptune High. Tu étais dans ton élément là-bas. J'aurais bien aimé y aller.  
- C'est vrai que Pan High est super cool niveau relations sociales, mais si je n'étais pas revenue, Wallace serait toujours le drapeau de Neptune High. Je ne vous aurait pas rencontré sans ça! Fit remarquer Veronica.  
- Mais tu ne serais pas obligé d'affronter tes anciens amis, qui soit dit-en passant, sont moins sympas que ceux de Pan High.  
- Je sais Mac, mais il y avait aussi autre chose qui m'a poussé à revenir à Neptune High, en fait deux choses, mais la deuxième tu la saura ce soir.  
- C'est quoi la première, la mort de Lilly? Demanda Mac intriguée.  
- Oui! Quand j'ai vu que mon père gardait son dossier dans son coffre, je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a répondu qu'il poursuivait l'enquête. J'ai voulu l'aider. Quel meilleur moyen que de retourner sur les lieux du crime. Expliqua Veronica avant de se garer devant chez elle. Allez, maintenant séance relooking. Lança-t-elle en descendant de sa voiture suivit de Mac.  
A la fête d'Aaron, V et Mac avaient retrouvés DJ et les vieux amis de Veronica. Car si elle était détestée à Neptune High, à Pan High, c'était tout le contraire. En effet, durant son unique année dans ce lycée, elle avait aidé tout le monde et ils lui étaient tous reconnaissants. Quand elle arriva accompagnée de Mac, une ovation la cloua sur place tellement elle était émue.  
_V. : » Je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'en souviendraient! Faut pas que je pleure. Allez Mars, lâche toi ce soir. »_  
Elle essuya les larmes qui commencèrent à couler quand un grand et beau garçon la prit dans ses bras.  
- Vero, ça fait du bien de te voir. Tu m'as manqué tu sais dit le jeune homme après l'avoir lâché.  
- Troy! Toi aussi ou c'était plus tes fêtes? Je ne m'en souviens plus! Lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Peut-être les deux, hein Vero? Fit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.  
- Troy, c'est du passé! Déclara-t-elle dans un souffle sans se détacher de lui. Laisse moi te présenter Mac, c'est ma meilleure amie de Neptune High. Dit-elle en se tournant vers son amie.  
- Salut Troy.  
-'lut! Répondit ce dernier sans détourner ses yeux de ceux de Veronica.  
- Alors Vero, on t'attend pour te raconter les nouvelles de Pan High! Lui cria DJ à travers la salle.  
-Désolé mais on m'attends.  
Et elle partit vers son ami avec Mac. La soirée se déroulait parfaitement, Mac s'était trouvé un mec aussi brillant qu'elle, Bronson. Veronica raconta à ses vieux amis comment se passait sa dernière année de lycée à Neptune. Quand elle leur dit comment les 09ers se comportaient envers elle depuis trois mois, ils se récrièrent tous. Ils ne les aimaient vraiment pas. Veronica reçut tous les potins de son ancien lycée.  
V.: » Je dois bien admettre que ce lycée me manque! J'y retournerait bien avec Mac et Wallace. »  
Alors qu'elle parlait avec une fille brune, Troy vint la rejoindre et l'invita à sortir, pour discuter. Veronica ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ils sortirent devant la maison et s'assirent sur le trottoir en face du parking.  
_V.: « On dirait la voiture de Logan… Non je rêve, sort de ma tête Echolls! »_  
-Vero tu m'as manqué. Lâcha Troy dans un souffle en regardant V.  
- Toi aussi Troy! Mais…  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? Depuis 3 mois j'attends de tes nouvelles.  
-Je voulais vraiment, mais c'était trop dur. Commença-t-elle.  
- Tu es retourné avec ces vautours, ils ne t'on pas fait assez de mal comme ça? Je ne te comprends pas.  
- C'est pour une enquête, j'aide mon père Troy! Fit-elle en se levant.  
Il lui prit le bras et se leva à son tour.  
- Je suis désolé Vero. Mais je tiens tellement à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Il la relâcha.  
-Moi aussi, je tiens à toi. Et elle l'embrassa plus longtemps cette fois.  
Ils retournèrent à la soirée, ensemble. Ils dansèrent sur un slow et la soirée parut à eux deux comme un commencement. Le lendemain au lycée, V et Mac étaient sur un petit nuage. Wallace qui était revenu plus tôt, les rejoignit à midi et fut étonné de voir que ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla.  
- Oh les filles ! Cria-t-il si fort qu'elles sursautèrent, s'arrachant à leurs pensées.  
- Quoi? Demanda Mac un sourire au lèvres.  
- C'est à moi de vous demander ça. Reprit Wallace. Vous avez fait quoi hier soir? Demanda-t-il intéressé.  
- On a juste été invité par des potes de Pan High…. Déclara Mac fière. Ok, des amis de V. continua-t-elle voyant que W ne la croyait pas.  
- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais comme tu es dans l'équipe de basket et qu'ils ne t'aime pas, tu marques trop de points et tu joue mieux qu'eux, je ne voulais pas créer d'embrouilles. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
- Si un peu! Tu vas devoir me rendre un service en échange!  
- Pas de problème. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.  
- Tu vas m'aider à sortir avec Jackie.  
- Ok mais tu n'as pas plus facile comme changer ton bulletin ou te trouver une voiture pour rien? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.  
- Non, c'est Jackie que je veux!  
- Ce que Papa ours veux, Papa ours l'aura! Cria-t-elle.  
- Chut, pas si fort.  
- Désolé! Elle se mit à rire.  
Un peu plus lion, Logan était assis à sa table avec Duncan et Dick quand il entendit V crier et rire. Il se renfrogna encore plus sans même regarder en sa direction.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore Logan? Demanda Duncan dans un soupir.  
- Rien. Répondit ce dernier.  
-Si il y a quelque chose, depuis ce matin tu es mal luné. Tu t'es pris une veste hier soir ? C'est ça hein? Reprit Dick rigolant.  
- Ouais, on peut dire ça. Dit Logan.

**FLASH-BACK**  
**A la fête d'Aaron, il l'avait suivit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait voir comment était sa vie pendant l'année précédente. Il se gara donc sur le parking en face. Il descendit et s'approcha de la maison. Des cris, des rires lui parvenaient. Ils étaient contents, tous. De la revoir. Quand il l'a vit, son cœur se mit à battre très fort et son cerveau fut sur pause. Elle le regardait, lui, ce grand blond. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Puis elle s'éloigna pour voir d'autres amis. Veronica Mars qui était demandée de partout! Qui aurait imaginé que Veronica Mars serait si populaire à Neptune? Certainement pas lui. Il se faufila près d'elle sans qu'elle ne le voit mais assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il apprit que V était respectée à Pan High, qu'elle avait des amis et qu'ils étaient au courant pour son année de seconde. Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles, quand il apprit qu'elle était revenue à Neptune non pas pour les enlèvements, mais pour Lilly Kane. Il n'en sut pas plus car le grand blond vint interrompre la discussion, emmenant V à l'extérieur. Logan les suivirent et les écouta. Son malaise s'accentua quand il les vit s'embrasser. La tristesse s'empara de lui. Quand les amoureux furent partis, il s'en alla lui aussi. Il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il l'avait bel et bien perdue.**  
**FIN FLASH-BACK**

- Oh Logan? L'interpella Dick. Alors tu viendras ce soir ?  
-Hein? Heu non Dick, je vais rester chez moi plutôt! Lui répondit-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la table de V.  
- Il est bizarre depuis quelques temps, ça doit être une sacré fille pour qu'il se mette dans cet état! Rétorqua Duncan suspicieux.  
- Ouais mec, même le Dick le reconnais plus! Souffla ce dernier.  
Logan se dirigea vers V et ses amis. Il s'arrêta devant la détective. Il lui tendit un papier qu'elle prit aussitôt. Quand elle le lu, son sourire s'évanouit.  
- Tu l'a reçut quand Logan? Demanda-t-elle sérieuse.  
- Hier soir. J'étais à l'ouest de la ville pour une fête, quand je suis rentré, vers 3h du mat, il y a avait cette lettre. Déclara-t-il en fixant un point au-dessus de sa tête.  
- A l'ouest de la ville hein? Remarqua V.  
- Ouais je faisait un tour et j'ai vu qu'il y avait une fête, je me suis invité pour me mêler au petit peuple. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire? Fit-il avec son sourire.  
- Oui parfaitement Echolls! Et elle partit en direction des toilettes pour filles.  
Logan l'a suivit. Il attendit que les filles sortent et y entra.  
- Désolé, mais c'est hors service. Déclara Veronica.  
- Quoi? Encore épuisée après hier? C'est vrai, j'oubliais cette nuit a dû être très éprouvante non? Demanda-t-il dans un ton plus agressif qu'il ne voulut.  
- Comme ça tu m'as suivi! Je me doutais bien que c'était toi hier, un SUV jaune, il n'y a que toi! Lança Veronica pleine de rage.  
- Désolé ok? Je croyais que tu étais en danger, mais je n'avais pas pensé que tu pourrais avoir des amis à Pan High!  
- Des amis à NG, je n'en vois pas beaucoup! A part Wallace et Mac, je n'ai pas d'autre ami ici! Et si tu l'as vu, Mac s'entendait mieux avec eux qu'avec vous. Les 09ers qui vous sentez supérieurs aux autres.  
- Je suis désolé que tu pense ça, mais tu n'as pas tort. Déclara-t-il sérieux.  
- Echolls qui s'excuse! Tu as un service à me demander à ce que je vois? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire jaune.  
- Tu peux m'aider pour cette menace ou pas ?  
- Cette menace interfère dans mon enquête, alors je n'ai pas le choix. Apparemment, tu es le prochain parmi les victimes.  
- Merci Ronnie. Dit-il avant de partir.  
_V.: « Logan est le prochain, je dois absolument avancer dans cette enquête. Un coup de main s'impose. »_  
- Allo? Demanda V dans une parfaite imitation de Helga, la secrétaire du shérif. Bonjour, c'est encore Helga, j'ai oublié de vous demander où se trouvait les victimes la dernière fois qu'on les as vu en public? Ah bon? Très bien, merci. Elle raccrocha.

Logan venait juste d'arriver chez lui quand il aperçut sa mère sortir terrifiée de la pool house. Il voulut la suivre mais son père la suivait de près. Lynn se dirigea vers lui.  
- Pars Logan! Va dans un endroit sûr, je t'aime. Lança-t-elle avant de prendre son cabriolet rouge et de partir.  
- Rentre à la maison Logan. Cria son père derrière lui. Je vais ramener ta mère.  
Aaron Echolls prit sa voiture et partit à la suite de sa femme. Logan entra dans sa maison, vit les valises appartenant à sa mère dans le salon. Il prit son téléphone et composa son numéro.  
- Allo? J'ai besoin de toi, quelque chose ne va pas. Lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher. Il s'assit sur le canapé et l'attendit.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et laissa passer Veronica.  
- Alors ton problème Echolls? Demanda cette dernière exaspérée.  
- Quand je suis rentré, j'ai vu ma mère sortir terrifiée de la pool house suivit de mon père furax. Elle s'est enfuit et mon père l'a suivit. Avant de partir elle m'a dit de me sauver et de me mettre en sécurité. Expliqua Logan anxieux.  
- Ok, je vois qu'elle avait l'intention de s'enfuir, voyant les valises dans l'entrée. Elle a dû aller chercher quelque chose dans la pool house? Demanda V en cherchant des indices.  
- Je sais pas, peut-être. Elle y rangeait souvent du linge.  
- D'accord Echolls, je vais voir dans la pool house et après je vérifierais dans la maison. Elle commença à s'en aller quand il lui prit son bras.  
- Ronnie? Merci. Vraiment. Je ne savais pas qui appeler en qui j'avais confiance. Déclara Logan en la regardant dans ses yeux bleus.  
- De rien Echolls! Et elle s'en alla vers la pool house.  
En entrant à l'intérieur, elle vit en quelques secondes qu'une bagarre avait eu lieu. Elle se dirigea vers un placard mal fermé et l'ouvrit. Elle resta sur place, incapable de bouger devant la surprenante découverte qu'elle venait de faire. En effet, le placard contenait des caméras de surveillance de la pool house. Veronica appuya sur le magnétoscope. Elle fit ainsi défiler toutes les conquêtes de Logan. C'Est-ce qu'elle croyait, mais elle fut encore plus étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait en fait des ébats d'Aaron… avec des jeunes filles, de l'âge de Veronica. Elle remonta le plus loin possible, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'au 4 octobre. Le lendemain de la mort de Lilly. La jeune détective vit dans cette coïncidence une piste pour le meurtre de sa meilleure amie. Elle retourna voir Logan. Elle le trouva devant la télé totalement abattu. Il regardait les news. Elle s'approcha, s'assit à ses côtés et vit que le présentateur annonçait la disparition de Lynn Echolls. Instinctivement, sans le regarder, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, il lui prit sa main et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Ils restèrent comme ça sans bouger quelques temps. Le téléphone de Logan sonna et ils sortirent de tout les deux de cette intimité naissante. Il alla répondre et V s'en alla.  
- Logan, si tu veux me parler ou pas… appelle-moi ok? Lui offrit la petite blonde avant de partir.  
Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle raconta à son père pour les vidéos. Ce dernier avait foi en sa fille et il l'a crut mais les preuves étaient minces et cela ne suffisait pas pour rouvrir le dossier de Lilly Kane. Veronica acquiesça et se promit d'enquêter dès le lendemain la nouvelle piste.  
Le lendemain matin, Veronica arriva au lycée. Mac l'attendait devant le hall, Wallace à ses côtés.  
-EH Bond! Lança la brunette. J'ai du nouveau pour toi concernant notre affaire.  
- Vas-y Q! J'écoute. Répondit la petite blonde tout en avançant.  
- Ok, j'ai vérifié les derniers appels de chaque victimes et il y a toujours le m^me numéro pour chaque personne, une heure avant leur enlèvement. Tiens je te l'ai noté au cas où se serait une piste. Mac tendit à V un morceau de papier.  
- Merci Mac! Je suis contente de vous avoir! Fit-elle en les prenant par les épaules en riant.  
Pendant sa journée, V ne croisa pas une seule fois Logan. La nouvelle concernant sa mère avait fait le tour du lycée. La petite blonde était triste pour lui. Elle savait ce que ça faisait de perdre sa mère. Elle se dirigea vers le parking, monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle essaya de se garer devant chez Logan mais une horde de journalistes l'en empêchait. Elle emprunta donc la manière de Logan, passer par le jardin. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva derrière la pool house, elle s'avança vers la baie vitrée du salon et s'arrêta. En effet, elle vit Aaron au-dessus de son fils, allongé sur le canapé, apeuré, le visage couvert d'hématomes. V. fut surprise par le regard de Logan et fit comme si il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle vint se présenter normalement, sonnant à la porte. Ce fut Aaron qui vint lui ouvrir.  
- Tiens, Veronica Mars! Ça faisait longtemps. Toujours aussi mignonne. Lui lança-t-il joyeusement.  
- Mr Echolls, je viens voir Logan, il est là? Demanda-t-elle gênée.  
- Oui bien sur, entre il est dans sa chambre. Il l'a laissa passer et referma la porte derrière elle.  
La détective se dirigea vers le premier étage et entra dans l'antre de Logan. Il n'était pas là. Elle s'assit donc sur le lit en l'attendant. Son regard se posa sur une vieille photo d'eux, tous les quatre, sur la plage. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur le visage de Veronica.  
- ça me fait le même effet! Dit une voix derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter. Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Fit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
- ça ne fais rien répondit-elle en souriant aussi. J'étais venu pour voir si…  
- ce que tu as vu, tu ne le dit à personne. S'il te plaît? Demanda-t-il inquiet en s'approchant de V.  
- Bien sur compte sur moi! Je m'inquiétais… toute la journée… pour toi. Tu sais, hier, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne voulais pas te laisser tout seul. Fit-elle en se levant et en marchant de long en large dans la chambre.  
- Arrête! Cria t-il doucement. Tu me donne le tournis. Elle s'arrêta et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise de bureau.  
Je voulais aussi te poser des questions.  
- Vas-y, je suis tout à toi! Dit-il sérieusement. Tous les deux se regardèrent. Un ange passa.  
- Il y a trois jours, à la fête d'Aaron, tu es resté jusqu'à quelle heure?  
- Je ne sais pas, peut-être environ 2h du mat'. Après je suis rentré chez moi. À la porte m'attendais la jolie lettre que tu sais. Il devait être 3h du mat' quand je l'ai trouvé. Répondit-il en la regardant.  
Cela commençait à gêner V. Elle prit la lettre de son sac et la relut. Elle était écrite à la main. Il ne serait pas difficile de reconnaître l'écriture.  
-Ronnie? Appela timidement Logan.  
- Oui? Fit-elle en se retournant.  
- Je m'excuse.  
- De quoi? D'être un chieur? Je le savais déjà. Répondit-elle.  
-Non, d'avoir été un connard fini il y a deux ans, je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme je l'ai fais. J'aimerais retourner en arrière et effacer tout ça. Fit-il dans un souffle.  
- Moi aussi, mais certaines choses ne peuvent être effacées. Il faut juste, continuer. Répondit Veronica dans un sourire mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu disparaisse. Dit-il simplement.  
- Je n'étais pas loin. Répondit-elle. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, de me remettre. J'ai été malheureuse mais à Pan High, j'ai réussi à oublier…Elle le regarda dans les yeux.  
- Je l'avais remarqué à la fête, il a réussi? Demanda-t-il canalisant la colère qui lui venait.  
- Oui et non, je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Ça fait partie de moi et ça pour toujours. Lâcha-t-elle avec colère.  
- Tu l'aimes encore ? Fit-il en regardant dehors.  
- De qui? Lilly? De quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea-t-elle étonnée et perdue.  
- Non, de Duncan. Qui d'autre peux-tu aimer? Dit-il en se retournant lui aussi perdu.  
- Duncan? Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé! Lâcha-t-elle. Je voulais parler de t… Elle fut interrompue par un appel. C'était son père. Désolé Logan, mais faut que j'y aille. À demain.  
Et elle partit laissant Echolls dans le flou le plus total après ces révélations.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH V SURPRISE EN PERSPECTIVE**

Veronica arriva chez elle et trouva devant sa porte, un bouquet de fleurs avec une petite carte jaune. Dessus était écrit: « A ce soir, 7. PM chez moi pour une surprise. Je t'aime Troy. ». La jeune fille sourit et entra. Elle déposa le bouquet sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle jeta la petite carte et prit la lettre anonyme de Logan. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle essaya de voir le rapport avec les autres disparus.  
_V.: « D'accord, Madison, Shelly et les autres, je les aime pas mais Logan? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça avec ce qui lui arrive. »_  
Son attention se reporta sur la petite carte.  
_V.: « Troy est sympa, je l'adore. Je devrais peut-être lui redonner sa chance après tout, c'était bien l'année dernière. Et puis, il faudrait que je l'oublie, je ne voudrais pas être encore blessée. »_  
Elle prit la carte de Troy et la lettre de Logan, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle aurait dû le voir plus tôt, le prévoir. Elle attrapa son téléphone et appela Logan. Elle tomba sur sa messagerie:  
« Logan? C'est Veronica, je voulais te dire que je sais qui t'envois cet avertissement. Je règle le problème ce soir. Salut, à demain. »  
De son côté, Logan était à la plage en train d'observer les vagues. Il vit que son portable clignotait. Il écouta le message et la surprise qui fut sur son visage quelques secondes plus tôt, laissa place à l'inquiétude. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez Veronica. Cette dernière venait juste de monter dans sa voiture quand Logan arriva chez elle. Elle démarra; elle n'avait pas vu la voiture de Logan derrière elle. Après un quart d'heure de route, les deux voitures se stationnèrent devant chez Troy. Veronica sortit furieuse de sa voiture. Logan allait la suivre quand il vit le copain de Veronica, celui de la fête. Il resta donc en retrait prêt à partir, mais la façon dont elle le poussa à l'intérieur, l'intrigua. Il descendit de sa voiture, contourna la maison et entra par une porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. De là où il était, il entendait et voyait tout.  
Veronica avait poussé comme une furie Troy, à l'intérieur du salon.  
- Pourquoi? Pourquoi eux Troy? Tu ne les connais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu leur en veuille, au point de les enlever? Demanda Veronica avec calme devant un Troy inquiet.  
- De qui tu parles? Essaya-t-il de feindre. Je ne comprends pas.  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Troy! Madison, Shelly, Casey… maintenant Logan. Tu vois plus clair maintenant? Le questionna-t-elle en restant toujours calme mais sa voix était désormais plus agressive.  
- Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'arrange pas Vero! Toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me dire combien ils t'avaient fait du mal à NH. Et ce Logan, pourquoi tu prends sa défense. C'est lui qui t'as le plus blessé! C'est un service que je te rends. Répondit-il calmement avec une voix haineuse.  
- D'accord ils m'ont fait du mal, mais ils ne méritent pas ça. Pense à leur famille, je te connais tu ne ferais pas ça. Il t'a forcé.  
- Je suis tout seul dans cette affaire Vero, tu me sous-estime.  
- Non pas du tout. La seule que tu fais dans cette histoire, c'est de choisir qui sera enlevé et d'écrire la lettre. Le reste, c'est Liam qui manigance tout. De la drogue à l'enlèvement. Mais pourquoi Logan? Je comprends pas. Fit-elle après son explication.  
- C'est simple, je ne l'aime pas. Pour toi, il est celui qui t'as brisé le cœur mais personne d'autre que lui arrive à faire tomber ta carapace. J'ai essayé pourtant, mais je n'étais pas celui qu'il te fallait. Dit-il tristement.  
- Bon maintenant, j'appelle le sheriff, et tu lui racontera tout ok?  
- D'accord. Il s'assit sur le canapé.  
- Avant, dis-moi où se trouve les victimes. Reprit Veronica.  
- Dans un entrepôt près de la marina. Un ancien dépôt à poissons. Fit-il en souriant. Il n'y aura personne à cette heure, c'est moi qui doit les surveiller.  
Veronica composa le numéro du sheriff puis son père. Ce dernier se rendit à l'endroit que lui indiqué sa fille et libéra les victimes. Le sheriff arriva chez Troy et l'embarqua devant Veronica qui souriait. Elle avait résolut son enquête.  
- Plus rien ne me retiens à Neptune High. Dit-elle à voix haute.  
Logan qui avait assisté à toute la scène, entendit ce que disait Veronica. Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans son estomac. Elle voulait repartir de Neptune High car rien ne la retenait. Il voulut lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il en avait enfin l'occasion. Il s'approcha d'elle, et vint se placer derrière elle.  
- Et moi ? Dit-il d'une petite voix qui la fit sursauter.  
-Logan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda la jeune détective surprise.  
- Je suis venu voir qui voulait m'enlever. Dit-il d'un air nonchalant.  
- Tu m'as suivi? Depuis combien de temps tu es là? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Très longtemps, à vrai dire, depuis le début. Fit-il en souriant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?  
- Te demander de rester. Avoua-t-il tout bas.  
- Pourquoi? Murmura-t-elle.  
- Parce que sinon, qui j'appellerai Mars si tu t'en vas? Dit-il en souriant.  
- Rien ne me retiens à Neptune High, à part Mac et Wallace. Mais je peux rester en contact avec eux, ce sont mes amis. Répondit-elle avant de commencer à partir.  
Logan la prit par le bras, l'entrainant dans la cuisine où il n'y avait personne. Il commença par la regarder doucement dans les yeux, il se rapprocha d'elle. Veronica se laissa faire. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Logan posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, il fut furtif mais il représentait toute la tendresse dont Logan était capable. Quand l'étreinte fut finie, Logan se dégagea lentement de Veronica. Cette dernière était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent sans un mot.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH VI LA DÉCISION**

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrestation de Liam et Troy, une semaine depuis le baiser. Mais Veronica depuis cet instant, savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Wallace, depuis une semaine était inquiet pour sa meilleure amie. En effet, cette dernière se comportait bizarrement d'après lui. Parfois, elle était enjouée et à d'autres moments, il voyait qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Il remarqua aussi que ces changement étaient liés de près ou de loin à Logan Echolls. La seule fois où il essaya de lui en parler, elle l'avait mal pris. Il avait décidé d'attendre qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même. C'Est-ce qu'elle fit après une journée de cours. Ils allèrent tous les deux à la plage avec Back-up. Lui aussi avait envie de se promener.  
- Alors V. qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment? Demanda-t-il d'emblé.  
- Tu le sais. Mac et toi le saviez déjà avant moi. Enfin, je le savais mais… elle s'embrouilla et se tut. Ça l'énervait, ça se voyait.  
- ça a un rapport avec Logan? Se risqua Wallace en observant son amie.  
- Oui lâcha-t-elle platement. Je vous ai raconté ce qu'il m'a dit quand je suis allée chez lui, il y a une semaine. Et bien le soir de l'arrestation de Troy, il ….m'a embrassé. Dit-elle calmement.  
- Et ? Demanda Wallace que l'impatience démangeait.  
- Et depuis, plus rien. Depuis une semaine, c'est silence radio de son côté alors quand je le vois avec Madison ou les autres qui lui tournent autour, ça m'énerve.  
- Mais je croyais que tu étais passée à autre chose après Duncan? Questionna Wallace perdu.  
- La seule personne que j'ai toujours aimé, c'est Logan. Depuis le début de notre amitié, j'ai ce sentiment. Mais Logan est sorti avec Lilly et Duncan m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. J'ai accepté. Lui raconte t-elle soulagée. Tu sais Wallace, je sais pas si je pourrais lui refaire confiance. Il m'a déjà brisé le cœur, je ne veux plus souffrir seule. Dit-elle avec amertume.  
- Tu n'es plus toute seule Vero.. On est là Mac et moi. Tiens ce soir on se fait une soirée ciné tous les trois. Toi, Mac, Jeff Lebowski et moi.  
- J'amène les pop-corn! Dit-elle en souriant à la perspective de cette soirée entre amis.  
- Je préviens Mac. A ce soir ma BFF, ne sois pas en retard sinon le Duc ne va pas apprécier. Cria-t-il en partant vers sa voiture.

Le lendemain, il n'y avait pas cours, alors Veronica profita de cette grasse mat' qui lui tendait les bras. Mais un coup à la porte l'a réveilla. Elle regarda son réveil, celui-ci indiquait 8.00 AM. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure? Elle se leva, Back-up cessa ses aboiements. Elle fut étonnée que son père ne sois pas levé. Elle trouva un mot de sa part lui disant qu'il partait tout le week-end et qu'il reviendrait mardi. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.  
- Logan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
- Je voulais te parler. Dit-il avec empressement et un peu de gêne. Je peux entrer? Veronica lui fit signe de passer. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Veronica se servit un verre d'eau. Elle oublia Logan.  
_V.: « Si je ne lui offre rien, peut-être qu'il partira plus vite et que je pourrais me rendormir? »_  
- Ronnie? Tu m'écoutes? Demanda-t-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers elle.  
-Hein? Ah oui désolé vas-y.  
- Je voulais savoir si tu avais pris ta décision sur le fait de quitter Neptune High. Dit-il soudainement.  
- Oui Echolls. Mais en quoi ça te concerne? Fit-elle en souriant. Elle savait qu'elle mettait encore cette barrière entre eux, mais c'était sa façon à elle de se protéger.  
-Je m'inquiétait seulement pour le journalisme. Tu sais comment est Mlle Dent…  
- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la nouvelle avec qui tu sera est meilleure que moi en informatique. Répondit-elle en souriant. Logan en face d'elle prit un air sombre.  
- Je vais y aller. Dit-il et il se dirigea vers la porte. Il fut stoppé par Veronica qui lui avait prit le poignet.  
- Attends dit-elle simplement. Je voudrais savoir une chose avant que tu ne partes. Tu as aimé Lilly? Demanda-t-elle nostalgique.  
- Oui mais pas autant que….Je crois que depuis quelques temps, je ne me sens plus coupable d'avancer, d'aller de l'avant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit-il doucement en remettant une mèche de Veronica derrière son oreille.  
- De qui tu parle? Dit-il en souriant. Elle croisa alors le regard marron de ce beau jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle relâcha sa garde, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa timidement. Le baiser dura quelques instants mais dès qu'elle s'éloigna de ses lèvres, il la ramena vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, comme si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. Ils tombèrent sur l'un des canapé et se mirent à rire. Ce fut Logan qui prit la parole le premier.  
- Tu m'as manqué Mars. Avoua-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et la mit dans la sienne.  
- Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus depuis la mort de Lilly? Dit-elle.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Ronnie. Je t'ai cru, mais je ne le disais pas. J'avais déjà perdu Lilly, je ne voulais pas perdre Duncan. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas te perdre. Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.  
-Je ne sais pas, on pourrais être ensemble? Tu t'en vas de Neptune High? Fit-il inquiet.  
- Non, j'ai juste dis que quelqu'un d'autre allait prendre ma place en journalisme. C'est toi qui as cru que je partais. Dit-elle en souriant, son petit manège avait marché.  
- Quand as-tu pris ta décision? Hier, quand tu es parti du lycée, tu disais au revoir à une fille, j'ai cru que tu partais.  
- J'ai décidé hier soir devant The Big Lebowski en copagnie de Wallace et Mac. Ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé dans ma décision, ce sont mes amis. Finit-elle par dire.  
- Et moi dans tout ça? Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit si je n'étais pas passé ce matin. Rétorqua-t-il.  
- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, j'aurai bien aimé dormir plus longtemps ce matin. Dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Réveiller un Mars quand il dort, tu vas l'entendre rugir!  
- Je t'aime Veronica. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
- Je t'aime Logan, et ce depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Avoua-t-elle.  
- et moi qui croyais que tu me détestais d'avoir dis Saturne au lieu de Neptune! Rit -il.  
- C'était un signe. Le jour où je suis arrivé ici la première fois, j'ai dis Saturne. On avait déjà un lien tu vois Echolls. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH VII COUP DE THEATRE**

Le week-end était passé vite pour Veronica. Après ce samedi matin mouvementé, son dimanche avait été plus reposant. Son père était rentré plus tôt et il fut surpris de voir Logan, assis, chez lui, à côté de sa fille endormie sur son épaule. Quand elle se réveilla, il avait disparu mais son père était à côté d'elle. Depuis dimanche, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui.  
C'est pourquoi, ce lundi là, elle chercha Logan partout mais ne le trouva pas. Elle attendit donc la fin des cours pour le voir chez lui. Quand elle y arriva, elle le trouva dans sa chambre en train de se soigner.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Logan? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Elle alla le soigner.  
-Mon père. Répondit-il simplement.  
- C'est lui? Il n'a pas le droit! Je peux lui régler son compte si tu veux! Déclara-t-elle sérieusement.  
- Non Veronica! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Il pourrait te faire du mal. Je ne le veux pas. Tu me le promets? Dit-il en colère.  
- D'accord, mais un jour il payera. Dit-elle pour réponse.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour un salopard comme mon père. Finit-il par dire en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Je ne me mettrais pas en danger, je te le promets. D'accord?  
- Tu as toute ma confiance. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu comprends, tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi. Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
Ils furent coupés dans leur élan par la sonnerie de l'entrée. Le père de Logan étant sorti, ce dernier alla ouvrir. Veronica l'accompagna jusque dans le salon mais s'arrêta quand elle vit Duncan et Dick sur le pas de la porte.  
- Salut Logan! Lancèrent les deux gars.  
- Hé ! Répondit-il en cachant Veronica derrière lui.  
- ça va mec? Demanda Dick. On ne t'a pas vu de toute la journée et on s'est inquiétés.  
- Ouais, même Veronica flippait. A ce mot, Logan tourna la tête d'instinct pour voir une chevelure blonde s'enfuir vers les toilettes de l'entrée. Elle nous a demandé si on t'avait vu. Elle voulait sûrement t'accuser de quelque chose continua Duncan.  
Ce dernier s'approcha du salon et vit le sac que Veronica avait posé près du canapé.  
- Tiens Echolls, on te dérange peut-être? Lui lança Duncan en montrant le sac.  
- Non, c'est une amie qui l'a laissé, je vais lui rapporter ce soir chez elle vers 22h cria-t-il sachant que Veronica entendrait.  
En effet, Veronica entendit tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches de jean et s'aperçut qu'elle avait ses clés de voiture. Elle essaya de sortir de cette petite pièce en passant par la fenêtre.  
_V.: « J'ai parfois l'avantage d'être aussi grande qu'une souris! »_  
Après être sortie de la maison Echolls, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture mais avant de partir, elle appela Logan pour le prévenir qu'elle était sortie. Elle démarra. Logan entendit la voiture de V et souri. Dick et Duncan se regardèrent étonnés. Qu'est-ce que Logan Echolls leur cachait?  
Après qu'ils furent partis, Logan se prépara, prit le sac de Veronica et s'en alla. Il arriva chez elle à l'heure précise. Il sonna, ce fut Keith qui vint lui ouvrir.  
- Logan Echolls! Depuis combien de temps toi et la prunelle de mes yeux sortez ensemble? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc en le laissant entrer.  
- Heu, bonsoir monsieur Mars répondit-il tout d'abord. Je dirais que l'on ne sort pas ensemble.  
- Bonne réponse! Bon maintenant dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire?  
- Heu rien merci, je voulais juste rapporter le sac de Veronica, elle l'as oublié chez moi. Reprit Logan déçut de ne pas voir Veronica.  
Cette dernière sortie de sa chambre. Son regard était inexpressif, les deux hommes s'en aperçurent  
- Chérie qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demanda son père en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Je, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Réussit-elle à dire. Je pense être sur une piste pour le meurtre de Lilly. A ces mots, elle regarda Logan. Il fut troublé et surpris.  
- Quelle piste?  
- Tu sais, quand tu as retrouvé Lilly, l'après-midi, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un super secret! Je ne l'ai jamais su. Mais je crois qu'elle le gardait chez elle, dans sa chambre.  
- Comment le sais-tu? Lui demanda Logan absorbé par ses paroles.  
- Ce n'est pas facile à entendre pour toi, reprit-elle en lui prenant la main, qu'il serra.  
Keith remarqua ce geste d'affection qu'elle n'avait d'habitude que pour lui ou ses amis.  
- Il se trouve que dans ta pool house, quand j'ai voulu savoir pour ta mère, j'ai trouvé des cassettes. Les aventures de ton père qu'il filmait à leur insu. Des mineurs pour la plupart. Dit-elle la gorge nouée.  
- En quoi ça concerne Lilly? Oh! Logan comprit où elle voulait en venir.  
- Comment peux-tu le prouver? Lui demanda son père.  
- Les cassettes. Elles s'arrêtent le 13 juillet et reprennent le 20. Coïncidence avec la mort de Lilly et le « tournage » d'Aaron au Mexique? Je ne crois pas. La seule façon de confirmer ce que j'avance, c'est de visiter la maison des Kane. Elle se leva mais fut interrompue par Logan.  
- Je viens avec to, mais demain. Ils vont penser à un cambriolage.  
- D'accord, demain. Mais pour ce soir, fais attention à toi ok? Dit-elle en le regardant. A ce moment là, elle comprit qu'il serait l'homme de sa vie.  
- Oui Ronnie, juré! Répondit-il avant de partir et de saluer Keith.  
- Tu vas vraiment attendre demain? Demanda-t-il dans un petit sourire.  
- Oui, je lui ai promis. Ce sera plus facile à deux! Lui lança-t-elle avant de l'embrasser et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sera toujours mon héros!  
Il sourit.

Le lendemain, V. arriva au lycée et fut surprise de voir que Logan était en train de travailler. Elle commença à s'approcher, mais fut distancé par Dick et Duncan.  
- Alors mec, ta copine a récupéré son sac? Demanda Duncan en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
- Oui, elle était contente. Elle a pu se refaire une beauté, quoiqu'elle n'en ait pas besoin. Tu sais comment sont les filles! Rétorqua Logan en lançant un clin d'œil à Veronica qui entendait la conversation.  
Elle lui fit signe qu'elle serait aux toilettes des filles avant le déjeuner. Il comprit le message et partit dans sa direction en laissant tomber les autres. Ils furent étonnés mais laissèrent tomber.  
V. et Logan s'embrassaient dans les toilettes depuis quelques minutes quand quelqu'un entra. C'était Madison. Elle les avait vu, mais pas eux. Elle ressortit, et en quelques minutes, tout le lycée fut au courant. Dick et Duncan aussi. De même que Wallace et Mac. Quand les deux amoureux sortirent chacun leur tour des toilettes, les autres lycéens les regardaient bien qu'ils ne se montraient pas ensemble. Logan alla vers ses amis, comme si de rien n'était.  
- Alors, elle est comment Mars? Demanda soudain Dick quand Logan fut à ses côtés.  
- Heu, petite, blonde, teigneuse? Répondit Logan sans comprendre.  
-Mais non Logan, Dick veut savoir si elle est bonne. Tu vois, Dick lui fit la tête du mec blasé.  
- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le savoir! Répondit Logan avec colère.  
- On sait que vous sortez ensemble, Madison vous a vu tout à l'heure dans les toilettes. Pourquoi elle? Il y a plein d'autres filles et tu te tapes mon ex? Cria soudain Duncan.  
- Je ne me la tape pas Duncan! Je l'aime ok? Dit-il simplement. Il se retourna quand il fit que Duncan faisait une drôle de tête. Veronica était juste derrière lui quand il prononça ces mots.  
- Veronica… commença Logan mais il fut interrompu par un baiser fougueux de Veronica. Quand ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte, tout le monde les regardait.  
- Moi aussi Logan, je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle avant de partir avec Wallace et Mac souriants.  
Logan voulait s'expliquer avec Duncan, mais ce dernier était déjà partit, seul Dick était resté car il fut troublé par une brune aux mèches bleues et à la réplique facile. En effet, pendant le rendez-vous aux toilettes de Veronica et Logan, Dick avait foncé dans Mac sans s'excuser auprès d'elle. Cette dernière l'avait rembarré en lui lançant un regard noir.  
De son côté, Veronica raconta son week-end à ses amis. Ces derniers étaient contents pour elle, depuis le temps! Pensaient-ils. Une ombre se posta devant la petite blonde.  
-Madison pousse-toi, tu caches le soleil avec ta grosse tête. Lança V. amicalement.  
-Veronica, maintenant que tu sors avec Logan, il faudrait que tu saches ce qui s'est passé à la fête de Shelly dit-elle sans faire attention à la remarque.  
- De quoi tu parles Madison? Demanda soudain Veronica devenu sérieuse.  
- Et bien, le soir où tu étais défoncée, Logan s'est amusé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-elle un petit sourire au coin avant de partir.  
Veronica resta bouche bée de même que ses amis. Elle essaya de se lever de sa chaise, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle fut aidée par Mac et Wallace. Ils se dirigèrent vers sa voiture. Arrivé à sa Le Baron, Wallace décida de prendre le volant et de reconduire Veronica chez elle. Mac resta au lycée.  
_V.: « Est-ce que c'est vrai? Logan serait mon violeur? J'ai été droguée? Comment Madison le sait-elle? Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Il faut que je sache. »_  
Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant le trajet. Wallace la regarda bizarrement. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais c'était son histoire et si elle ne lui demandait pas d'aide, il devrait s'inquiéter.  
- Wallace? Dit-elle calmement, tu peux m'aider s'il te plait?  
- Oui V. tu es ma BFF et je ne te laisserais pas tomber! Répondit-il soulagé.  
Arrivés à l'appartement des Mars, V. et W. se mirent à travailler sur la soirée du 3 décembre, il y a deux ans. Ils découvrirent grâce à des coups de téléphone aux bonnes personnes, que du GHB avait été mis en circulation lors de cette fête. La personne présente à cette soirée en possession de cette drogue, était Shawn, un 09ers. Elle décida donc que demain serait la fête de Shawn. Après des heures de recherches, Wallace rentra chez lui. Elle avait à peine fermée la porte, que Logan frappa.  
- Veronica, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là cet après-midi? Demanda-t-il en lui touchant le bras, mais elle se recula tout de suite à son contact.  
- Je devais rentrer pour vomir. Après avoir appris que c'était peut-être toi qui m'avais violé le soir de la fête de Shelly. Dit-elle en colère.  
- Tu as…. Été violé? Demanda Logan surpris et peiné.  
- Oui, mais tu sais ce que je regrette le plus? De t'avoir fais confiance. C'est ma plus belle erreur! Cria-t-elle presque. Elle referma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle ouvrit le robinet et pendant que l'eau coulait, elle se mit à pleurer. De l'autre côté de la porte, Logan encaissait ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
_L.: « Elle a été violée et elle pense que c'est moi. Je vais lui prouver le contraire. Je ne l'aurait jamais touché et encore moins violé. Je l'aime trop pour la faire souffrir. »_  
Il repartit chez lui mais s'arrêta d'abord chez Dick. Lui seul pouvait l'éclairer sur cette fameuse soirée. Il sonna. Dick vint lui ouvrir, surprit de voir son ami.  
- Salut mec! Lança Logan. Je voudrais savoir tout ce que tu sais sur la soirée de Shelly Pomroy le 3 décembre il y a deux ans. Dit-il sérieusement.  
- Ok mec, entre. Je vais essayer de tout te dire mais le grand Dick n'a plus toute sa tête en ce moment. Répondit-il avec un sourire triste.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Logan en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Tu n'arrives plus à battre ton score sur console? Dit-il en plaisantant.  
- Non, une fille. Elle fait tourner la tête au Dick. Et non, ce n'est pas Madison. Répondit Dick avant que Logan ne prenne la parole. D'ailleurs, depuis la fête chez Shelly, ce n'est plus pareil.  
-Raconte Dick, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Intervint Logan.  
-Le soir de la fête, je voulais récupérer Madison. J'avais commandé du GHB à Shawn, j'en ai mis dans le verre à Madison et je lui ai donné. Tout ça pour rien, elle ne l'a même pas bu. Après en milieu de soirée, Veronica était l'attraction de la fête. Elle devait avoir bu ou je sais quoi, mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal.  
- Justement, je voudrais savoir ce que tu sais sur la soirée de Veronica.  
- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était avec Duncan et elle avait l'air inconsciente.  
- Merci Dick, je te le revaudrais. Dit Logan avant de se lever.  
- Attends Logan, pour la fille tu sais…..  
- Laisse tomber Dick, elle s'appelle Mac, c'est une pro de l'informatique et elle sort avec un mec de Pan High. Une dernière chose, c'est la meilleure amie de Veronica. Sourit-il à sa dernière phrase voyant la tête de Dick.  
De son côté, Veronica se rendit chez Shawn. Quand elle le vit, sa première envie était de lui donner un coup de poing, mais elle se retint.  
- Shawn! S'écria-t-elle faussement enjouée. Comment va mon drogueur préféré?  
- Veronica! Que me vaut ce plaisir? Demanda-t-il sans un sourire.  
- Savoir qui t'a commandé du GHB pour la fête de Shelly?  
- Dick Casablanca pourquoi? De toute façon, Madison ne l'a pas bu. Elle a refilé son verre à une fille.  
- Décris-la moi! Demanda Veronica brusquement.  
- Ta taille, voir plus grande, les cheveux longs et une robe blanche très serrée.  
-Merci Shawn. Ne viens jamais me demander mon aide, d'accord? Lui dit-elle avant de s'en aller.  
Veronica monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de chez Wallace. Son téléphone sonna, elle regarda qui l'appelait: Logan. Elle décrocha finalement.  
- Quoi Logan? Demanda-t-elle agressive.  
- Rentre tes griffes petit lynx répondit-il. Je viens d'apprendre que le soir de la fête, tu étais avec Duncan dans une chambre, et apparemment tu étais inconsciente.  
- D'où tiens-tu ce renseignement? Et je crois me rappeler, que Duncan et moi on avait rompus.  
- Je sais, mais c'est une bonne source qui me l'a dit. Fais-moi confiance Ronnie. Supplia Logan.  
- Je te faisais confiance Logan. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.  
Son cœur était lourd, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Après avoir pleuré pendant quelques minutes, elle redémarra et mit la radio en marche.

**Jem, Falling for you**

**I can feel it, baby**  
**I feel like i'm falling for you**  
**But I'm scared to let go**  
**I'm scared 'cause my heart've been hurt so**

La chanson la fit replonger dans ses souvenirs. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se trouva devant la maison des Kane. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.  
Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Sonna et la personne qu'elle espérait voir, vint lui ouvrir.  
- Veronica? Demanda Duncan interloqué.  
- Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as violé à la fête de Shelly? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.  
- Maintenant je t'ai violée? On était d'accord pour ne plus en reparler.  
- De quoi? Cria-t-elle énervée.  
- De cette nuit! Veronica, on ne pouvait pas coucher ensemble. Je suis peut-être ton frère. Cria-t-il.  
- Tu viens juste de me dire qu'on était d'accord, mais j'étais droguée, Duncan! Tu m'as violée! Elle hurlait presque. Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit le lendemain? Tu m'as laissé seule, perdue, cherchant mes vêtements! Je me suis sentie humiliée.  
- J'ai rompu avec toi croyant que tu étais ma sœur. Je n'aurais pas dû coucher avec toi ce soir-là. Mais on en avait envie tout les deux. Lui jura Duncan.  
- je ne veux plus jamais te voir Duncan, tu me dégoûtes. Lui cracha-t-elle avant de partir.  
Quand elle entra chez elle, elle alla prendre une douche. Dedans, elle se mit à pleurer tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle se sentait sale, insignifiante, inutile. Elle avait résolu le problème qui l'avait transformé à vie. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux, bien au contraire. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle appela Wallace et Mac pour leur proposer un film. Elle était encore seule chez elle. Son père devait régler l'histoire d'un criminel échappé, en route pour Las Vegas. Il était partit pour une dizaine de jours.  
WAllace et Mac étaient installés confortablement devant la télé, Veronica faisait chauffer du pop-corn. Son portable sonna. Elle décrocha. Son visage devint pâle, Mac se leva ainsi que Wallace pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir.  
- Qui était-ce ? Demanda son BFF.  
- L'hôpital, Logan a eu un accident. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.  
- On y va V. On t'accompagne. Lui dit Mac.  
Ils débarquèrent tous les trois inquiets. Dans le hall, ils aperçurent Dick, Duncan et Trina, la sœur de Logan. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, au loin un médecin s'avança vers le petit groupe.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH VIII LA FIN D'UNE ÉPOQUE**

Logan était sortit de l'hôpital depuis deux jours. Il revenait enfin au lycée. Il ne voulait pas revoir Veronica, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'annonce qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital, une semaine plus tôt.

**FLASH-BACK**  
**Le médecin s'avança vers le petit groupe. Trina l'avertit qu'elle était la sœur de Logan. Il lui annonça qu'il allait s'en sortir bien qu'il eut des côtes fêlées, une légère commotion et un bras dans le plâtre. Veronica se demanda comment il s'était fait ça. Dick la tira de ses pensées et lui annonça que s'il l'avait appelé, c'était à la demande de Logan. Elle fut étonnée mais ne le montra pas. Durant l'attente, elle évita soigneusement Duncan. Ce dernier appela Meg pour lui dire qu'il serait en retard. Il voulut parler à V. mais les regards noirs qu'elle lui lançait l'en dissuadèrent.**  
_**V.: « Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comment ça Duncan. L'excuse de l'ADN va être réfutée, crois-moi, je le prouverai. Appartenir aux Kane est la pire des choses. »**_  
**Veronica se leva, se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières.**  
**- Excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir où l'on peut faire des analyses ADN s'il vous plaît? Demanda-t-elle à une infirmière.**  
**- Au bout du couloir, à droite mademoiselle. Répondit cette dernière.**  
**- Merci. Veronica s'en alla en regardant si personne ne voyait où elle allait.**  
**Dick s'aperçut de l'absence de Veronica et se demanda où elle était passée.**  
**- Hé Mac? Demanda-t-il timidement.**  
**- Oué? Répondit cette dernière étonnée qu'un gars comme lui connaisse son prénom.**  
**- T'n'as pas vu V? Elle était là y a un instant. S'inquiéta-t-il.**  
**- Non, elle a dû aller aux toilettes ou se chercher quelque chose à boire. Bin tiens, la voilà! S'écria-t-elle.**  
**Veronica revint avec une petite boîte blanche sous le bras. Personne ne le remarqua, sauf Duncan. Elle lui lança un regard noir. L'infirmière vint leur annoncer que Logan s'était réveillé et qu'ils pouvaient aller le voir. Tout le monde se tourna vers V. Elle y alla. Quand elle le vit allongé, entouré de machines, le visage tuméfié et son abdomen bandé, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. De le voir comme ça, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était faillible et qu'il était sa faille. Cela la déconcerta, car elle n'avait jamais ressentie ça pour quelqu'un que ce soit Duncan ou Troy. Il commença à ouvrir les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, fut les cheveux de Veronica. Elle sortit de la chambre se retenant de pleurer.**  
**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Il arriva au lycée accompagné de Dick. Ils croisèrent Mac et Wallace sans Veronica. Cela perturba Logan mais n'en fit rien paraître.  
- Salut Logan! Lança Wallace. Comment tu vas? Pas trop dur la reprise?  
- Hé Wallace, merci pour la carte, mais au cas où tu ne l'avais pas vu, j'ai passé l'âge des grenouilles et des peluches! Répondit-il en souriant.  
- Je sais, mais Mac l'adorait! Et tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien refuser aux filles têtues! Lui dit Wallace.  
- Je sais! Soupira Logan.  
- Sinon Mac, ça va? Demanda Dick. Ses paroles étonnèrent Logan. Il avait dû louper quelque chose.  
- ça va Dick. Au fait pour la proposition, j'y réfléchis. Répondit Mac. A plus Logan dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la salle d'informatique.  
- Quelle proposition? Demandèrent ensemble Logan et Wallace.  
- De m'accompagner au bal de promo à la fin du mois. Répondit Dick en souriant.  
Veronica se trouvait chez elle, assise dans son canapé à côté de son père, tenant une enveloppe contenant son identité. Elle n'avait pas voulu savoir sans que son père, celui qui l'avait élevé, aimé et aidé ne soit présent. Impatient, Keith prit l'enveloppe et la déchira comme un enragé. Il lut le résultat, l'annonça à sa fille et se mirent à pleurer de joie tous les deux. Veronica se rendit alors compte qu'il était dix heures passée et qu'elle allait être en retard pour son examen de la matinée. Elle prit soin d'embrasser son vrai père avant de partir. Quand elle arriva au lycée, elle aperçut le SUV jaune de Logan. Son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude. Elle réalisa donc que personne ne se trouvait chez les Echolls. Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna du lycée.  
_V.: « Tant pis pour mon dernier examen, c'était celui de maths. J'irai à l'université de Hearst à la place de celle de San Diego. Faut que j'en aie le cœur net. »_  
Elle se gara quelques minutes plus tard chez les Echolls. Elle savait comment s'y prendre pour pénétrer dans la maison sans se faire voir. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fouilla dans toutes les pièces même celle du pool house pour voir s'il y avait des cassettes. Elle ne trouva rien. Elle commença alors à se demander que Lilly les avait peut-être cachées. Si c'était le cas, elle savait où elles étaient. Mais comment y parvenir sans aide?  
Elle réalisa que Duncan était sa seule chance? Elle sortit de la maison et regagna sa voiture. Elle arriva au lycée mais resta sur le parking près de la voiture de Duncan. Quand celui-ci la vit, il se dirigea vers elle.  
- Veronica, on se reparle maintenant? Demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.  
- Je suis venue te demander de l'aide.  
- Quoi?  
- Je veux voir la chambre de Lilly. Répondit-elle calmement.  
- Pourquoi? Dit-il suspicieux.  
- J'enquête sur sa mort et je crois que j'ai un indice. Si tu ne m'aides pas, j'irai porter plainte pour viol. Reprit-elle sachant qu'elle avait déjà gagné.  
- Viens, suis-moi. Il n'y aura as ma mère. Fit-il après réflexion.  
Logan qui avait tout vu, devint jaloux de Duncan. Il monta dans son SUV et rentra chez lui. Quant à Veronica, elle se tenait maintenant dans la chambre de Lilly. Il y avait toujours ses vêtements dans sa penderie, ses bibelots étaient posés sur son bureau. Rien n'avait changé, Veronica vit la bouche d'aération et se précipita dessus, Duncan sur ses talons. Elle dévissa la plaque, la retira et vit ce qu'elle cherchait. Des cassettes vidéo. Elle les prit et les mit dans le magnétoscope de la chambre. L'image qui défilait sous leurs yeux, les ébahis. Lilly faisait l'amour avec…. Aaron Echolls. La vidéo datait du jour de sa mort. Veronica appuya sur la touche « eject » et les mit dans son sac. Elle voyait que Duncan était triste et dégoûté.  
- Duncan, je voulais te dire que je ne suis pas ta sœur. J'ai fais le test ADN et on a rien de parenté. Donc si on a couché ensemble et qu'on le voulait, on n'a rien fait de mal. Je voulais que tu le saches. Dit Veronica en s'asseyant près de lui.  
-Merci. Et Logan, il le sait? Pour cette soirée? Demanda-t-il.  
- C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il nous avait vu la dernière fois. Je crois qu'il continu de penser que c'était un viol. Répondit-elle en rougissant.  
- Tu devrais lui dire. Et lui raconter pour son père. C'est bizarre, mais depuis que tu es revenue, il prend plus à cœur ses études et il est moins volage. Je crois que tu lui fais de l'effet. Dit-il avant de rire.  
- A moi aussi il me fait de l'effet. Avoua-t-elle pour la seconde fois. Bon, je vais y aller parce que j'ai un coupable à dénoncer. Dit-elle avant de partir.  
Elle s'en alla. Sur le chemin, elle téléphona à Logan et lui donna rendez-vous sur la plage pour parler.  
Quand elle arriva sur la plage, elle le vit sur sa planche de surf, face à l'horizon. Il ne bougeait pas, il n'avait pas reçut le message de Veronica et il s'était dit qu'un peu de surf lui permettrait d'oublier Veronica. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle envahissait son esprit. Quand il retourna sur le sable, il la vit. Elle le regardait, assise près de sa serviette. Il se dirigea vers elle.  
- Ronnie? Que me vaut cette visite? Demanda-t-il mi-ironique, mi-sérieux.  
- Je voulais te parler. Tu n'as pas eu mon message? Dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Non, j'avais la tête ailleurs. J'essayais de te faire sortir de ma tête. Répondit-il en posant sa planche et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
- Tu as réussi? Murmura-t-elle en le regardant.  
- Non. Il leva sa tête vers elle, leur regard se fixa. Ils détournèrent leurs têtes. Tu voulais me dire quoi Mars?  
- Que j'ai retrouvé le meurtrier de Lilly. Dit-elle d'une petite voix sans le regarder.  
- Qui est-ce? S'exclama Logan.  
- Promet-moi que tu n'iras pas et que tu n'essayeras pas de le tuer. Lui fit-elle promettre. Il acquiesça. C'est ton père Logan. Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup. Lilly et lui avaient une liaison depuis quelques temps. Mais elle a voulu le faire chanter. Elle a dû alors voler les cassettes qu'il filmait à son insu. Quand il l'a remarqué, il a dû devenir fou de rage, il a voulu les récupérer mais elle les avait déjà cachés. Il l'a sans doute poussé et elle est tombée.  
- Duncan est au courant? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
- Oui, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir si Duncan est au courant? Je viens de te dire que ton père a tué ta petite amie et tu me parles de Duncan. Je ne te suis plus Echolls! Dit-elle avec colère.  
- Je te parle de Duncan parce que je t'ai vu cet après-midi avec lui. Je suppose qu'il t'a aidé? S'avança Logan.  
- Oui, il m'a aidé. Il m'a aidé à récupérer les cassettes dans la chambre de Lilly. Répondit-elle.  
- C'est tout? Tu ne ressors plus avec lui?  
- Oui c'est tout Logan. Et non, je ne sors pas avec Duncan. On est seulement amis. De toute façon, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.  
- C'est qui?  
- Je crois que c'est … commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par son téléphone. C'est mon père. Désolé. Je dois y aller. Elle se leva et partit en direction de sa voiture. Avant de monter, elle l'observa. Il était allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, le visage tourné vers le ciel.  
_L.: « Lilly a été tuée par mon père, ma mère a disparu, la fille que j'aime est celle que j'ai démoli pendant des mois, il y a deux ans. Logan ta vie est d'un compliqué. Mais c'est aussi la fin d'une époque. Celle où les vérités sont enfin dévoilées. »_


	9. Chapter 9

**CH IX SENTIMENTS AVOUES**

Le monde de la presse, de tous les médias étaient au courant du meurtre de Lilly Kane par Aaron Echolls. De nombreux articles étaient écrits sur cette affaire. Logan ne pouvait sortir de chez lui sans être photographié pour l'affaire. Cela durait depuis deux semaines. Veronica aussi était l'objet des photographes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait aller au lycée sans être dérangé par des journalistes. Certains voulaient recueillir des infos sur la vie d'un fils de meurtrier. Mais ceux qui voulaient un article impressionnant, se focalisait sur la jeune détective, Veronica Mars. En effet, cette dernière était devenue célèbre pour être la plus jeune détective de Neptune (elle avait enfin son diplôme de PI), et elle avait démasqué le meurtrier de la fille Kane.  
Un soir, Logan téléphona à Veronica. Il l'invitait à venir dîner chez lui. Elle accepta, surprise de cette initiative. Depuis l'annonce sur la plage, ils ne s'étaient plus trop adressé la parole soit par manque de temps soit pour indisponibilité. Ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs, se regardaient mais ne se parlaient pas. Ils étaient souvent, voir tout le temps accompagnés de leurs amis.  
Quelques jours plus tôt, Logan était venu voir Wallace et Mac pour leur parler d'une petite fête pour remplacer le bal de promo annulé. Ces derniers étaient enthousiastes mais ils savaient que Veronica ne supportait pas les surprises. Ils lui promettait d'essayer de la convaincre de venir mais ne garantiraient rien.  
Alors, quand Veronica leur parla du coup de fil de Logan, ils comprirent de quoi il s'agissait. Ils l'encouragèrent donc à y aller. Elle accepta finalement l'invitation, sous l'insistance de ses amis, et prevint Logan. La seule exigence d'Echolls était qu'ils seraient habillés « classe ». Veronica choisit donc la robe noire qu'elle avait prevu pour le vrai bal de promo. De son côté, Logan avait prévu une soirée grandiose. La soirée pointa enfin le bout de son nez. Au fond d'elle-même, Veronica était impatiente. Son excitation fit place à l'anxiété après qu'elle se soit préparée. Quand son père la vit, il resta bouche bée.  
- C'est si moche que ça? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en touchant sa coiffure.  
- Non, honey, c'est juste que tu es magnifique! S'exclama son père ému.  
- Merci. Je suis un peu angoissée, je l'avoue. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ce soir. Dit-elle dans un souffle.  
- Je pense que Logan aura tout prévu. Répondit Keith à sa fille nerveuse.  
- Je sais, bon j'y vais. Je sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer donc ne m'attends pas. Je t'aime. Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser et de partir.  
- A plus honey… murmura Keith quand il fut seul. Il décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.  
- Allo? Alicia? C'est Keith. On peut se voir? Demanda-t-il. Ok, j'arrive. Dit-il dans un sourire.  
Et il partit à son tour.  
Veronica se gara devant chez Logan. Elle sonna. Logan vint lui ouvrir. Il portait un costume très classe. Il observa Veronica avec un petit sourire.  
- Bonsoir Ronnie. Dit-il en la laissant passer. Tu es magnifique. Vraiment.  
- Merci répondit-elle gênée mais flattée. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Ça change de ton caleçon de surf. S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Et toi de ton sweat et de tes bottes. Répliqua-t-il avant de se mettre à rire tous les deux.  
- bon, qu'as-tu préparé pour ce soir? Commença-t-elle tout en enlevant son manteau et en s'avançant dans le salon. Logan la stoppa avant qu'elle n'aille plus lion et lui fit prendre le chemin de la porte. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.  
- On ne dîne pas là. Donna-t-il comme réponse à son regard.  
- Tout ça pour rien alors? Fit-elle en désignant sa toilette.  
- Au contraire. Murmura-t-il à son oreille d'un air mystérieux.  
Veronica se laissa faire. La seule pensée d'être avec Logan toute une soirée, lui permettait d'accepter, pour l'instant, l'ignorance de la destination. Ils s'arretèrent devant le Neptune Grand Hotel. En apercevant le bâtiment, V voulut répliquer mais voyant l'air content de Logan, s'y refusa.  
_V.: « Attendons d'être à l'intérieur, si on monte je lui dit, sinon, on verra bien! »_  
Elle se laissa donc guider par son chevalier servant, arrivé à l'accueil, l'hôtesse indiqua du doigt la direction où se trouvait la surprise finale. Ils continuèrent tout droit, à ce moment-là, Logan mit ses mains sur les yeux de Veronica. Surprise, elle continua de se laisser faire. Elle entendit de la musique, des rires, des couverts. Quand Logan enleva ses mains, elle resta bouche bée. Devant elle se trouvait Wallace, Mac, Duncan et Meg ainsi que Dick qui dansait sur la piste du bal de promo alternatif. Elle se retourna un sourire aux lèvres vers Logan.  
- Un dîner chez toi hein? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
- Heu non Ronnie, un bal pour toi. Répondit-il content de sa surprise.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Un jour, je t'ai entendu parler avec Mac de ta robe pour le bal mais il était annulé et je voulais vraiment la voir. Dit-il simplement.  
- J'adore. Fit-elle. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se recula, Logan se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser.  
- Je t'aime Mars. Souffla Logan dans son oreille avant d'embrasser son cou.  
- Je t'aime aussi Echolls. Murmura-t-elle.  
Au loin, leur amis les regardèrent. Chacun était content pour eux . Dick, sans s'en apercevoir, attrapa la main de Mac. Cette dernière fut surprise mais ne la refusa pas. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Après deux ou trois chansons, Logan et Veronica regagnèrent leur table. La salle était arrangée pour contenir plusieurs tables et une grande piste de danse. Le groupe qui jouait avait été plébiscité par Logan. Sa célébrité avait joué en sa faveur. Quand Simple Plan commença les premiers accords de leur chanson, Veronica se retourna vers Wallace et Mac. Ils la regardèrent sans comprendre et haussèrent les épaules. Logan à ce moment-là, lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Ils commencèrent à danser, ils étaient les premiers, tout le monde les regardait. Veronica prit la parole.  
- Comment as-tu su? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Mac et Wallace, je leur ai dit mon idée pour la soirée du bal et on a parlé de tes goûts. Répondit-il avant de faire un signe de tête au chanteur.  
« Cette chanson est dédiée à Veronica Mars, l'amour de Logan Echolls. »  
Dans toute la salle on entendit un brouhaha après la nouvelle, mais Logan et Veronica s'en fichaient, ils étaient seuls au monde.

**Simple Plan - I can wait forever**

**Another day without you with me is like a blade that cuts right through me**  
**But I can wait forever**  
**When you call my heart stops beating**  
**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**  
**But i can wait forever**

Logan regarda Veronica intensément avant de l'embrasser. Elle se retira légèrement et il posa son menton sur son front. Ils restèrent seuls au milieu de la piste de danse. La chanson finie, une autre plus dynamique entraina les autres couples ou non à danser. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à côté de Mac et Dick, ensemble. Leurs réactions firent rire le jeune couple.  
-On sait, commença Dick, c'est bizarre, mais c'était évident.  
- Arrête Dick, lança Mac. A vrai dire, je crois que je t'aimais bien avant cette soirée.  
- Et le gars de Pan High? Demanda Veronica perdue.  
- Je l'ai pas beaucoup vu après la fête. Son commerce en ligne n'aidant pas pour se voir. Répondit-elle simplement. Avec Dick, je suis pas sûre d'avoir de vrais conversations, à part la poitrine de telle bimbo, mais au moins, on sait qui va avoir le contrôle. Dit-elle en lançant un œil par-dessus son épaule, Dick se trouvait au bar pour commander une bière et un verre.  
Quand il vit Mac, son visage s'éclaira et il sourit de toute ses dents. Wallace accompagné de Jackie arrivèrent derrière eux et se moquèrent de Dick. Pour une fois, Mac prit sa défense.  
_L.: « Ah L'amour! »_  
Veronica regarda le cercle d'amis qu'elle avait. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit enfin bien depuis la mort de Lilly. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis, sur son père et qui l'eut crut, sur Logan. Elle était sûre maintenant de ses sentiments envers lui. Elle se tourna vers Logan, mais son attention fut distraite par l'arrivé de … son père accompagné de la mère de Wallace!  
- Alicia! S'exclama-t-elle tout haut. Ses amis suivirent son regard.  
- Keith! S'écria Wallace.  
- Ensemble! S'enthousiasma Dick. Et bien, Mars, vous êtes de vrais charmeurs dans ta famille! Mac lui donna un coup de coude. Aïe!  
- J'arrive pas à y croire. Mon père et ta mère. Dit-elle en se tournant vers son BFF.  
- Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Répondit-il en s'avançant vers l'accueil.  
- Je t'accompagnes BFF; sortit Veronica. Et ils s'éloignèrent sous les yeux de leurs amis.  
Quand Keith aperçut sa fille accompagné de Wallace, il devint rouge de honte.  
- Veronica! S'exclama-t-il. Alicia se retourna, elle aussi surprise.  
- Wallace! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Keith, maman. Ça dure depuis longtemps? Demanda Wallace sans cacher son plaisir de se retrouver à la place du parent.  
- Alors papa, ces petits voyages d'affaire? Questionna V. souriante.  
- C'était Alicia. On voulait pas vous le dire, de peur de votre réaction. Avoua-t-il.  
- On est un peu surpris, c'est sur. Mais du moment que ça marche pour vous, pour moi il n'y a aucuns problèmes. Affirma Vero. On va donc vous laisser tranquille. Allez Wallace, on retourne au bal.  
Elle l'entraîna loin de leur parents.  
- J'arrive pas à le croire. Dit-il finalement.  
- arrête! Imagine, on aura des lits superposés. J'en ai toujours rêvé dit-elle en sautillant sur place. Et puis, on pourra parler de nos amours toute la nuit! Cria-t-elle en tapant des mains.  
- Je le devinais, mais maintenant, j'en suis sûr. V Mars est complètement cinglée. S'exclama-t-il en lui passant son bras autour de son cou.  
Ils revinrent à leur table en rigolant.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH X EPILOGUE**

Le bal de promo était passé depuis maintenant plusieurs jours et Veronica et Logan étaient toujours ensemble, de même que leur amis, Dick et Mac, qui fut le couple surprise de la soirée. D'ailleurs, Madison, véxée et détronée de son statut de reine, changea de ville pour finir ses études. Wallace et Jackie étaient encore ensemble , ainsi que Keith et Alicia. Ces derniers avaient annoncé à leurs enfants respectifs qu'ils envisageaient de déménager et d'habiter ensemble. Cette suggestion fut aussitôt acceptée par les Fennel et les Mars. Le jour du déménagement, Veronica et Wallace apprirent une autre nouvelle, moins immédiate mais plus surprenante, Alicia était enceinte. Ils furent surpris, mais enthousiastes. Un soir, Veronica l'annonça à Logan et ce dernier trouva l'occassion de lui dire ce qu'il cherchait à lui avouer depuis quelques jours.  
- ça tombe bien Ronnie! Déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Tu ne vaudras pas être dérangé par les cris du bébé pendant que travailleras, je suppose? Demanda-t-il.  
- Ouais lâcha-t-elle sans vraiment s'interesser à la conversation.  
- Je me disais que tu pourrais venir chez moi quand tu en aurais envie. Rétorqua-t-il en scrutant son expression.  
- Ouais, pourquoi pas, mais Trina n'est pas trop du genre études, encore moins celles des autres. Déclara V. en se levant du canapé pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau.  
- Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a décidé de vendre la maison. Avec ma part, je veux m'acheter un loft que je pensais mettre en colocation. Dit-il. Son effet avait marché, Veronica le regardait avec interêt.  
- Et qui sera ton colocataire? Demanda-t-elle simplement.  
- Dick! Il est d'accord. D'ailleurs, on doit visiter les appartements demain après-midi. Il amène Mac et moi, je t'emmène. On veut des avis feminins.  
- D'accord. J'en profiterais pour rechercher un appart moi aussi. À la rentrée, je veux avoir mon chez moi. Accepta Veronica avec de se rasseoir à côté de Logan.  
Logan et Dick avaient réussis à trouver un loft assez grand pour eux deux après plusieurs choix. Ils devaient y emménager dans une semaine, soit quelques jours avant la rentrée. De leur côté, Veronica et Mac avaient elles aussi trouvé un appart pour eux trois. Elle avaient demandés à Wallace d'y emménager, et ce dernier avait accepté. Chacun vivait désormais sa propre vie, Logan et Veronica, Keith et Alicia avec leur petite fille, Emma, Wallace et Jackie ainsi que le très improbable Dick et Mac.


End file.
